sweety death
by cieru cherry
Summary: L dan Light hampir menemukan ujung benang merah yang menjadi pemecahan kasus dari rangkaian peristiwa pembunuhan misterius yang sedang mereka tangani. siapa sangka jika di balik misteri pembunuhan itu, terdapat misteri lain yang lebih mengerikan. . . Chap 6 is Up ! Ending!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna, perkenalkan saya cieru cherry seorang newbie di Fic ini. Berhubung saya sedang mengalami kebosanan menulis cerita cinta, jadi sebagai gantinya saya menulis cerita misteri. Dan untungnya saya mendapat beberapa referensi yang cukup membantu, mengingat saya sama baru pertama kali menulis cerita tentang detektif.

Well, Happy Reading minna ^-^

**Sweety Death**

Disclaimer: Death Note punya **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa characternya untuk kesenangan pribadi saya. Nyaa!

Warning: many typo is bad, plot yang sedikit membingungkan dan banyaknya karakter OC bikinan author

.

.

.

L POV's

Mendung, langit kelabu. Hujan rintik-rintik terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk di luar sana. Tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat dari tetesan-tetesan air yang silih berganti mengucur di depan jendela kaca yang memantulkan wajahku. Aku bosan. Mataku sedikit menyipit melihat pemandangan jalan kota yang penuh dengan payung beraneka warna yang terus bergerak di bawah sana. Wajahku mendongak sebentar, mengikuti derap awan kelabu kusam yang bergerak bergulung-gulung. Ah, aku ingin sebuah kasus datang saat ini juga. Aku sangat ingin memecahkan misteri. Begitu inginnya sampai jempolku memerah akibat gigitanku yang semakin menekan. Seandainya ada bunyi telpon yang berdering mengisi keheningan ini, aku pasti akan meloncat ke sofa dan mengangkat gagangnya.

"Kringg!" Aku terkesiap. Tubuhku secara reflek meloncat ke sofa, menahan napas sebentar kemudian mengangkat telepon dengan jempol dan telunjukku.

"Hallo, Wammy House disini. Ada masalah yang bisa kutangani?" ujarku apa adanya. Tidak ada suara balasan dari si penelepon. Aku menajamkan indera pendengaranku dan menekan speaker telpon ke daun telingaku.

"L." Ujar suara di seberang yang langsung membuat semangat menggebuku turun 50 %. Aku kenal suara ini. Suara Watari, pria tua itu. Persentase 80% dia akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang coklat atau makanan-makanan manis lainnya.

"Persediaan coklatmu masih ada? Oh, ya bagaimana juga dengan persediaan teh dan gula?" Aku diam, seperti yang kuduga, ia menanyakan hal 'manis' seperti itu.

"Aku hanya perlu coklat. Coklatku hampir habis. Persediaan teh menipis 50% dan gula tinggal 20%." Jawabku datar. Sebenarnya aku hendak menaruh telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya, tapi telingaku masih mendengar suara Watari yang mencegah agar aku tidak terburu-buru menutup telpon.

"Ada yang lain?" dengusku.

"Ada sebuah kasus misteri yang terjadi di kediaman keluarga besar Ninomiya. Apa kau berminat?"

"Hm, sepertinya menarik." Ujarku singkat. Jujur aku merasa tertarik, entah karena aku sudah terlalu bosan atau memang insting berburu misteriku yang terus menuntut untuk diasah. Yang jelas kasus ini akan kutangani.

"Datanglah kesini segera. Salah satu anggota keluarga Ninomiya ditemukan tewas sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Aku sudah mengirim Light untuk menjemputmu." Watari mengakhiri panggilannya. Dengan biasa kuletakkan telpon ke tempat semula. Aku duduk berjongkok di sofa sambil menggigit jempolku, kebiasaan yang kusukai. Mataku menatap apa yang ada di mejaku. Beruntung, masih ada dua batang coklat sebagai teman kebosananku selama menunggu mobil kiriman Watari datang.

40 menit lebih 11 detik terdengar suara deru mobil yang memasuki garasi. Aku sudah tahu itu siapa. Secepat kilat kusambar mantel hitam berbulu yang tergeletak di dekat pintu. Tanpa menunggu Light menjemputku, aku lebih senang untuk segera datang menyongsong kasusku.

"Seperti biasa, kau sepertinya senang sekali." Sapa Light saat melihatku telah memakai mantel hitamku dan berdiri mematung di depan moncong mobilnya saat pria itu baru akan membuka pintu mobil.

"Ayo pergi." Ujarku tanpa basa-basi. Light tidak menyahut, hanya membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Setelah kami berdua berada di dalam mobil, Light dengan lihai memutar roda kemudi, membuat kotak besi besar ini mundur dan membelok dengan sangat cepat lalu setelah muka mobil menghadap ke jalanan, seperti biasa, pria penghobi balap liar ini menancap gasnya kuat-kuat. Aku menikmati perjalananku sambil menyumpal kedua telingaku dengan earphone, dengan begitu, aku tidak akan mendegar suara berisik Light yang membunyikan klakson berkali-kali ataupun suara decitan ban mobil yang menggesek kasar aspal jalanan.

"Apa kau tadi ke Wammy House dengan cara mengemudi seperti ini?" tanyaku sambil berjongkok lebih mendekat pada Light.

"Tidak, tadi lebih santai. Sekitar 80 km/jam." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan fokus pada jalanan.

Dengan mengkalkulasi perkiraan kecepatan mobil yang rata-rata 90 km/jam dengan jarak sekitar 60 kilometer, maka persentase kami sampai di tujuan sekitar 27 menit lagi adalah 95%.

Normal POV's

Ciitt. . .! Suara derit memekakkan telinga menandai awal masuknya sebuah limousine warna abu-abu yang secara mendadak memasuki halaman luas dari sebuah bangunan besar dengan beberapa menara tinggi menjulang mirip sebuah kastil. Hampir semua orang, yang kebanyakan memakai pakaian polisi dan berjas menatap kehadiran limousine itu dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Siapa orang yang sudah memarkirkan mobil itu dengan beringas sementara di sekitar sini terdapat puluhan polisi dan wartawan?

Dua orang keluar dari limousine bermasalah itu. Seorang berambut coklat dengan jas warna coklat berjalan dengan tenang dibawah naungan payung hitam yang dibawanya sementara pria yang satunya, berambut raven hitam dan dengan sorot mata hitam tajam terlihat berjalan sedikit terhuyung dalam balutan mantel hitamnya yang menambah kesan misterius. Sebagian orang yang melihat sosok sebenarnya dari si pengemudi tampak tercekat sebentar, lalu tanpa di komando menepi untuk memberi akses jalan pada dua pemuda yang diketahui sebagai detektif muda paling terkenal se-Jepang.

Kepala L tidak berhenti bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, sama sekali tidak peduli pada tetes-tetes hujan yang mulai merembes ke mantelnya. Mata hitamnya yang tampak seperti orang kekurangan tidur mengamati tiap yang ada di sekitarnya. Taman kastil ini sangat luas dan panjang. Sekelilingnya hanyalah semak-semak berdiri yang mengelilingi sepetak tanah luas berisi aneka bunga lili, mawar, tulip dan matahari. Lalu ada sebuah kolam besar ditengahnya dengan patung seorang dewi yang menuangkan air mengalir dari kendi pualam yang dibawanya. Mata L masih aktif bergerak kesana kemari saat kini ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kayu besar berornamen rumit. Dua kamera pengawas segera memokus pada Light dan L, menscan tubuh mereka berdua dengan sebuah sinar merah dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, lalu berkedip tiga kali dan pintu besar itupun terbuka secara otomatis.

"Menarik." Gumam L masih dengan pose membungkuknya lalu mengikuti langkah rekannya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bahkan lebih luas dari aula. Beberapa kamera pengintai dipasang dibalik tubuh tiang-tiang penyangga, ada juga yang tersembunyi di antara kemilau lampu kaca besar yang menggantung di atas ruangan dengan perhitungan satu lampu dengan lampu lainnya berjarak 3 meter. Empat orang pria tampak menunggu di ujung ruangan sana. Berdiri menunggu di ujung karpet merah yang dilalui Light dan L. Baik Light dan L mengenal baik pria tua yang berdiri paling kanan, dia Watari. Sementara tiga orang yang lain, satu orang memakai jas berwarna krem, berwajah agak kebulean dengan rambut rapi disisir kebelakang berwarna blonde diapit oleh dua orang pria bertubuh tegap dan memakai kacamata gelap yang sesuai dengan jas hitam mereka. Light dan L mengansumsikan bahwa pria bule itu adalah Tuan si pemilik kastil yang sedang terlibat kasus, terlihat dari wajahnya yang gelisah, sementara dua pria kekar di samping kanan kirinya itu pastilah body guardnya.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya." Ujar Watari sambil tersenyum tipis. Light maupun L tidak menanggapi. Keduanya sama-sama memfokuskan perhatian pada pria berwajah kebulean yang wajahnya tampak menegang.

"Mari, kita segera ke TKP." Ujar pria berambut blonde itu lalu berbalik dan diikuti semua orang yang ada di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Di tempat itu, meski lampu neon menyala terang, tetapi suasana yang terlihat begitu suram. Perapian sudah padam entah sejak kapan, tetapi asap abu-abunya tipis transparan memenuhi ruangan ini. Membuat atmosfer terasa mencekam dan mencekik secara bersamaan. Di ruangan itu, di atas sebuah meja marmer berbentuk persegi panjang yang mengkilat, seorang wanita telah terkulai lemas dengan mata melotot menatap horror pada jendela kaca besar yang telah terbuka. Lipstick merah yang dikenakannya menimbulkan cap merah pada meja marmer yang menjadi penopang tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Sekotak cokelat besar produksi Chocho Inc terbuka dengan sebagian isinya yang menghilang, berada di sebelah kanan kepala wanita itu. Ekspressi terakhir yang ditunjukkan wanita itu adalah ketakutan yang sangat, entah pada apa. "Nyonya Allen Ninomiya. Waktu perkiraan meninggal dua jam yang lalu. Tidak ada tanda kekerasan apapun di tubuhnya." Ujar Light sambil memeriksa denyut nadi di tangan dan leher wanita yang tidak lagi bergerak itu.

"Apakah sebelumnya anda bersama dengannya, Tuan Ninomiya?" Selidik L. Tuan Ninomiya hanya mengangguk lemah. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk dengan pancaran kesedihan saat melihat wajah pucat saudara perempuannya itu.

"Tadi pagi dia datang kemari untuk menemui putriku, Hikari, yang akan melangsungkan pertunangan minggu depan. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebaik pada hari ini. Ia banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Hikari dengan berjalan-jalan dan berbelanja lalu pulang pada sore hari sekitar pukul 4.30 pm. Sekitar jam tujuh setelah makan malam, aku menawarinya bermain kartu dan ia mengiyakan. Selama permainan berlangsung, tidak ada hal yang aneh terjadi. Ia beberapa kali menang dan tampak bersemangat sambil sesekali memakan coklat. Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian, istriku, Helena, bergabung bersama kami. Ia menyalakan perapian karena suhu ruangan yang cukup dingin karena di luar hujan deras. Helena mengingatkanku pada beberapa arsip yang harus kukerjakan, jadi aku kemudian berhenti bermain dan keluar. Sesaat setelah keluar ruangan, Helena menyusulku dan mengatakan bahwa Allen tiba-tiba ingin berbicara secara pribadi dengan Hikari. Aku menolaknya karena berpikir bahwa Hikari sudah tertidur, jadi aku dan Helena meninggalkannya sendirian di sini." Setelah memberikan penjelasan yang cukup panjang, Tuan Ninomiya berhenti sejenak. Dadanya naik turun seakan bergolak menahan emosi saat ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan semua tugasku, sekitar pukul 8.30 aku hendak menuju ke ruang tidurku. Tapi, entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran apakah Allen benar-benar memanggil Hikari atau tidak, jadi aku kembali kemari. Aku merasa tidak bisa bernapas dan dadaku sangat sesak saat melihat Allen yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Tubuhku rasanya lemas seketika mengetahui saudaraku yang sebelumnya baik-baik saja tiba-tiba meninggal secara tragis seperti itu." Tangan Tuan Ninomiya saling mengerat kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Muka air wajahnya berubah sendu ketika ia kembali menatap wajah wanita yang rebah didepannya.

"Sejak kapan jendela ini terbuka, Tuan?" Light tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping jendela besar satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

"Aku membukanya beberapa menit setelah memasuki ruangan ini. Jujur, aku tidak tahan dengan bau asap perapian yang membuat mataku memanas dan dadaku sesak, aku sudah tua." Jawab pria bule itu lalu batuk sebentar.

"Enak." Hampir seluruh pemilik mata di ruangan itu membelalak saat L dengan santainya berjongkok di atas meja dekat mayat Nyonya Allen dan memakan sepotong kecil coklat yang tersisa.

"Yang jelas coklat ini tidak bermasalah." Ujar L dengan cueknya.

Tok! Tok! Suara ketukan di pintu membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Seorang polisi muda memberi hormat di ambang pintu lalu membacakan laporannya.

"Atas perintah anda, Tuan Light Yagami kami melakukan uji forensic dan berdasarkan hasil penelitian forensik, didalam tubuh Nyonya Ninomiya terdapat racun jenis arsenik. Kemungkinan besar penyebab kematian Nyonya Allen adalah racun itu."

"Ra-racun?" Tuan Ninomiya tampak begitu shock mendengarnya. Wajahnya mengeras dengan cepat.

"Siapa yang berani meracuninya?" geram lelaki berambut blonde itu dengan gigi bergemeletukan.

'Bruuk!' Suara benda jatuh yang cukup keras menyita perhatian orang-orang di ruangan itu. L jatuh terkapar di lantai. Tubuhnya menggeliat perlahan dengan wajah yang menahan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Hanya terdengar erangan dari bibir pucatnya sementara satu tangannya mencekik lehernya sendiri, seakan berusaha mengeluarkan apa yang sudah ditelannya. Coklat yang tadi dijepitnya jatuh di sebelah pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini merintih kesakitan itu.

"L! Kau kenapa?!" jerit Light panik.

"Jangan-jangan coklatnya. . ." Light dan Watari memandang horror coklat yang tergambar jelas bekas gigitan L. Coklat yang manis dan terlihat menggiurkan, tapi, siapa tahu dibalik penampilannya itu. . . tersimpan racun manis yang. . . Mematikan!

To Be Continued

So, what do you think, still wanna to continue?

RnR please. . . ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Mysterious twins girl

_Last chapter_

"_L! Kau kenapa?!" jerit Light panik._

"_Jangan-jangan coklatnya. . ." Light dan Watari memandang horror coklat yang tergambar jelas bekas gigitan L. Coklat yang manis dan terlihat menggiurkan, tapi, siapa tahu dibalik penampilannya itu. . . tersimpan racun manis yang. . . Mematikan!_

**Sweety Death**

Disclaimer: Death Note punya **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa characternya untuk kesenangan pribadi saya. Nyaa!

Warning: many typo is bad, plot yang sedikit membingungkan dan banyaknya karakter OC bikinan author

.

_Humans was born and death alone. But, we are twins. We are born together. . ._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Perlahan, L mulai tidak aktif bergerak lagi. Namun, disaat yang sama, mata hitam kelamnya ikut menutup secara perlahan. Cengkraman tangannya yang tadinya mencengkram kuat lengan Light perlahan mengendur. Suasana kembali mencekam. Cahaya kilat menggambarkan bagaimana tubuh L terkulai lemas di pangkuan rekannya, Light. Guntur menggelegar di luar sana. Tidak ada suara lain kecuali suara hujan yang semakin deras. Semua manusia di ruangan itu membisu. Mata mereka membelalak lebar menyaksikan detektif muda itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Cuma bercanda." Mata L terbuka lagi. Dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa ia bangkit dari pangkuan Light, membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu geram setengah mati dan ingin menonjok muka rekan brengseknya itu. Masih sempatnya bercanda di saat keadaan tegang begini?

"Ehm. . . boleh saya melanjutkan laporan saya?" Polisi muda itu kembali meminta perhatian yang mendapat jawaban anggukan dari Tuan besar.

"Dan pada sampel coklat yang kami periksa, tidak ditemukan racun apapun. Coklat yang dikonsumsi Nyonya Ninomiya benar-benar bersih dari racun. Laporan selesai." polisi muda itu menghormat sebentar pada Light sebelum berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

"Jadi, sebagai detektif yang akan mengungkap kasus ini, saya harap, anda tidak berkeberatan jika kami berdua menginap selama beberapa hari di sini, Tuan Ninomiya?" Tanya Light sambil melirik L yang masih bergerak mencari sesuatu.

"Ya, tentu saja. aku ingin agar pelakunya cepat tertangkap." Balas Tuan Ninomiya lalu mengisyaratkan pada anak buahnya, dua pria yang terus bersamanya, untuk mengantarkan tamunya ke tempat istirahat mereka.

"L, ayo." Panggil Light saat melihat rekannya itu tidak kunjung menyusulnya, malah duduk berjongkok didepan mayat Nyonya Allen.

"Apa yang sebenarnya anda lihat? Apa yang membuat anda mati ketakutan seperti ini?" gumam L. Pemuda raven itu menggigit jempolnya keras sebelum beranjak menyusul Light ke kamarnya. Malam itu, udara dingin menusuk tulang. Entah karena hujan belum reda atau nuansa kematian yang baru saja terjadi. Misteri besar menyelubungi kastil megah itu. Misteri yang gelap dan jahat serta bayang-bayang hitam yang bergerak dibawah naungan awan kegelapan.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Light membuka kelopak matanya saat dirasanya sesuatu yang tipis putih dan silau terfokus langsung pada matanya yang semula tertutup. Benar saja, matahari sudah cukup tinggi. Langit biru cerah dengan beberapa awan putih terpapar dengan sangat jelas saat ia menengok ke jendela di samping kirinya, yang tirainya sudah tersibak ke tepi. Light berjalan mendekat kea rah jendela. Di pandanginya sesuatu yang cukup menarik perhatiannya di bawah sana. L dengan seorang gadis manis yang memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"L san?" Gadis bertubuh mungil dengan tinggi sedada L mengerjapkan mata hitam bulatnya beberapa kali saat tiba-tiba muncul pria aneh dari balik semak-semak dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai L. L mengangguk dua kali sebagai konfirmasi bahwa L memang namanya.

"Hikari chan?" Tebak L sambil menunjuk gadis didepannya dengan sebuah lollipop.

"Y-ya benar. A-anda siapa, ya? Ada keperluan apa dengan saya?" Hikari memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan menyelidik pada pria asing di kediaman keluarganya. L tidak menjawab, hanya merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, mengambil dompetnya dan memperlihatkan dompet yang diangkatnya itu pada Hikari.

"Oh, rupanya anda seorang detektif." Ujar Hikari sambil mengangguk-angguk saat ia membaca tanda pengenal yang berada pada dompet L.

"Bisa minta waktu anda sebentar untuk interogasi?" lanjut L yang dibalas anggukan lemah gadis itu. L duduk berjongkok pada bangku taman yang cukup panjang. Hikari kemudian menyusul duduk sementara kedua tangannya meremas gelisah sekotak coklat besar yang dibawanya. Coklat produksi Chocho Inc, coklat yang sama yang ditemukan di TKP.

"Apa saja yang anda lakukan kemarin bersama Nyonya Allen? Sebutkan juga detail waktu dan tempatnya."

"Eh, a-ano. K-kemarin bibi datang kemari entah pada pukul berapa. Yang jelas s-saat saya pulang sekolah pada pukul 1 siang, bibi sudah di kamar saya dan meminta saya untuk menemaninya belanja dan jalan-jalan di Mall Kayoshi. K-kami tiba dirumah saat sore hari, mungkin sekitar jam 4 lebih 20 menit. Setelah itu kami semua sekeluarga makan malam bersama. Ada ayah, Ibu, kak Mayu, Kak Ichiro tunangan kakak, bibi dan juga aku. Setelah itu aku pergi ke kamarku untuk belajar dan pada pukul 8 aku tidur. Saat bangun pagi, aku mendengar ribut-ribut. Kata semua orang, b-bibi meninggal dunia dan belum diketahui siapa yang membunuhnya." Hikari bercerita dengan agak terbata-bata namun cukup jelas untuk didengar. Wajah gadis itu menunduk sehingga poni ratanya nyaris menutupi seluruh matanya yang kemudian mengalirkan air di kedua pipi chubbynya yang putih mulus.

"Hiks. . . seharusnya sekarang aku pergi melihat sakura musim semi bersama bibi. Bu-bukannya pergi ke pemakamannya, hiks, hiks." Bahu mungil Hikari sedikit bergetar saat isakan keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Lalu apakah Nyonya Allen mengatakan sesuatu tentang pertunangan anda? Saya dengar anda akan bertunangan dengan seorang putra keluarga besar Nosuke." Pancing L. Hikari mendongakkan wajahnya, tampak raut keterkejutan pada wajah cantiknya. Sesaat kemudian raut keterkejutan itu berubah menjadi raut sendu saat wajahnya ia tangadahkan pada langit.

"Ya. Hanya ada satu kalimat yang dia katakan. 'Selamat ya, Hikari." Sepintas, L dapat menangkap kekecewaan pada mimik muka gadis di sebelahnya namun ia pura-pura tidak tahu dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada langit. Suasana hening sejenak. L menatap kosong pada langit sementara gadis disampingnya hanya diam membiarkan semilir angin pagi melambai-lambaikan rambut hitamnya yang lurus panjang.

"Mau?" L sedikit tersentak saat sekotak besar coklat terulur dihadapannya. Sementara orang yang mengulurkan, sama sekali tidak memandangnya karena sibuk mengunyah coklat sambil menatap pada hamparan bunga matahari di depannya. L memperhatikan sekilas, bagaimana gadis itu tampak sangat manis saat pipinya yang chubby mengembung dan bergerak mengunyah coklat di dalam mulutnya. Tanpa ragu L mengambil sepotong coklat dan mengunyahnya. manis. Inilah alasan mengapa L sangat menyukai coklat.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Light saat melihat kedatangan L ke kamar.

"Coklat." Ujar L santai. Light mendecakkan lidahnya kesal lalu melempar sebuah note kecil pada L. Dengan sigap L menangkap note kecil yang hampir menimpuk wajahnya itu lalu dibukanya dengan penuh minat. Didalam note itu tertempel dua foto dengan sedikit catatan di masing-masing semping foto. Foto pertama adalah foto seorang wanita muda berambut biru gelap pendek berpakaian maid. Disebelah fotonya terdapat catatan: Rina Asahi, pembantu pribadi Nyonya Allen. Bertugas mengurusi segala keperluan dan peralatan yang diperlukan Nyonya Allen juga sebagai perias pribadinya. Sejak kemarin mengaku tidak bersama Nyonya Allen dikarenakan Nyonya Allen lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Hikari. Menurut penuturannya Hikari sempat masuk kedalam kamar Nyonya Allen untuk memberikan sekotak coklat lalu kemudian Nyonya Allen mengajak Hikari untuk pergi ke kamar Hikari untuk membicarakan pertunangan Hikari. Setelah itu, Rina dipanggil Nyonya Helena untuk membantu mempersiapkan makan malam karena para pelayan di rumah tidak terlalu paham selera makanan Nyonya Allen yang telah lama menetap di luar negeri. Berikutnya, ia merias Nyonya Allen yang akan mengikuti makan malam dan sama sekali tidak keluar ruangan karena ketiduran.

Foto kedua adalah foto seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar dengan cambang yang tumbuh lebat di sekitar pipi dan dagu. Di sebelah foto itu tertulis: Anzen ryouhi. Tukang kebun. Mengaku tidak melihat ada apapun yang mencurigakan di sekitar jendela TKP. Kegiatannya dari pagi sampai sore adalah mengurus kebun dan merawat tanaman. Ia sempat melihat Nyonya Helena keluar dari kamar Nyonya Allen saat ia hendak menuju kamar nona Hikari.

L mencermati dengan teliti setiap kalimat pada catatan kecil itu. Otak jeniusnya berpikir keras mencoba mencari kejanggalan – kejanggalan yang sekiranya bisa ia bca dari keterangan minim itu.

"Mengapa Hikari memanggil Anzen?" gumam L. Light meliriknya sekilas lalu menjawab, "Anzen bilang nona Hikari ingin mengganti dekorasi bunga di kamarnya. Hanya itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nyonya Helena, Mayu Takumi, maupun Ichiro Keisuke? Mereka juga ikut makan malam." Selidik L. Light menghela napas sebentar.

"Mayu Takumi dan Ichiro pergi ke kediaman Keisuke, katanya untuk menenangkan diri. Sementara Nyonya Helena memberikan keterangan yang sama dengan yang dikatakan suaminya, Rina maupun Anzen." Jelas Light.

"Mengapa Mayu Takumi dan Ichiro dibiarkan keluar? Bisa saja salah satu dari mereka atau justru mereka berdua adalah pembunuh." Tanya L lagi.

"Mereka berdua punya alibi yang kuat karena sejak setelah makan malam mereka pulang ke kediaman Keisuke. Baru pada pagi harinya, mereka kembali kemari karena berita duka dan mengikuti upacara kematian Nyonya Allen. Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali lagi ke kediaman Keisuke untuk mengurus penguluran waktu pernikahan mereka akibat berita buruk kematian Nyonya Allen." Ujar Light lalu beranjak hendak pergi.

"Mau kemana? Aku ikut." L mengikuti langkah Light dan mengekorinya membuat pemuda beriris coklat kemerahan itu sedikit merasa risih juga.

Di antara lalu lalang manusia kota yang begitu sibuk, dua orang pemuda berjalan santai melintasi penyebrangan jalan. Pemuda berambut coklat berada di depan sementara pemuda berambut hitam harajuku terus mengekori dibelakangnya sambil berjalan sedikit menunduk sambil sibuk mencubit dan melahap gula kapas di tangannya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya si rambut hitam.

"Tempat belanja yang dikunjungi Hikari dan Nyonya Allen." Jawab si rambut coklat tanpa menoleh. L memutar bola matanya bosan, dan tanpa sengaja, bola mata hitamnya menangkap sesosok siluet yang dikenalnya. Seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam panjang tergerai, memakai kaos putih panjang yang bahunya terbuka, celana jins panjang berwarna biru tua serta sepatu highheel dan tas jinjing warna krem sedang berdiri di pinggir trotoar jalan yang berlawanan arah dengannya.

"L?" Light menoleh cepat saat didengarnya suara derap langkah kaki yang berlari di belakangnya. L berlari menuju seorang gadis di seberang jalan sana yang juga dikenalnya. Gadis itu, Hikari, dan iapun berbalik arah menyusul rekannya.

"Hikari." Kedua pemuda itu saling mengucap bersamaan saat mereka berdua sudah berdiri sekitar 30 cm dari gadis itu. Gadis itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang menyapanya. L melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari gadis itu. Jika tadi pagi ia melihat pancaran kepolosan dan kelembutan dari mata bulat hitam Hikari, sekarang yang ia lihat adalah tatapan tajam menyelidik dan rahasia yang dalam dari mata hitam memicing di depannya.

"Maaf anda siapa? Saya Akari." Ujar gadis di depan Light dan L dengan wajah yang begitu datar dan suara yang begitu tenang.

"Akari?" Ulang Light.

"Saudara kembar Hikari. Kakak Hikari."

TBC

What your opinion about it readers? PLease speak up

Beri kritik, saran, ide maupun flame yg sekiranya bisa membantu perbaikan cerita ini. . . :3


	3. Chapter 3

Sweety Death

Disclaimer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa characternya untuk kesenangan pribadi saya. Nyaa!

Warning: many typo is bad, plot yang sedikit membingungkan dan banyaknya karakter OC bikinan author

.

.

.

"Akari?" Ulang Light.

"Saudara kembar Hikari. Kakak Hikari." Jawab gadis itu singkat lalu mengulurkan tangan.

"Light Yagami." Jawab Light kembali ke sikap tenangnya sambil menjabat tangan Akari.

"L." L berganti menjabat tangan Akari dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Gula kapas yang digenggamnya jatuh sejak gadis itu menyebutkan namanya sebagai Akari.

"Ehm, apa yang anda lakukan disini, nona Akari? Seandainya saya boleh tahu?" Light mencoba berbasa-basi sebentar. Mata Akari menyipit tajam lalu menjawab dengan suara yang begitu dalam dan tenang, "Saya akan melakukan penyelidikan."

"Penyelidikan? Atas kematian Nyonya Allen?" tebak Light. Gadis itu menggeleng perlahan.

"Saya akan menyelidiki calon tunangan adik saya, Jun Nosuke."

Light melirik L sebentar, mencoba menyampaikan sesuatu dengan bahasa mata. L mengangguk sebentar sementara Akari mendehem pelan. Sepertinya Akari cukup lihai untuk mengetahui bahasa mata yang digunakan oleh kedua pemuda itu.

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang harus saya selidiki. Saya harus pergi." Ujar Light lalu bergegas pergi. Akari hanya diam tidak menyahut. 'Ekspressinya terlalu tenang untuk dibaca. Sikapnya juga dewasa dan terkesan blak-blakan serta tidak ragu untuk bertindak. Benar-benar berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya, Hikari,' batin L yang mengamati gadis itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Saya juga harus pergi." Pamit Akari namun L hanya bergeming dan ganti mengekori gadis itu. Gadis itu tetap berjalan dengan biasa, mengabaikan orang aneh yang sedari tadi membuntutinya. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memasuki sebuah kafe dengan papan nama _Sweety Crown_. L ikut masuk dan kini mereka duduk dalam satu meja dan saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Jadi, mengapa anda berminat ingin menyelidiki Jun Nosuke?" tanya L setelah ia memesan makanan yang sama dengan yang dipesan Akari. Akari diam tidak menjawab, tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada L, sebuah amplop putih. L segera membuka dan membacannya.

'_Akari, minggu depan aku akan ditunangkan dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, Jun Nosuke. Semua orang bergembira menyambut pertunanganku, termasuk bibi Allen, orang yang kukira paling memahamiku. Akari, meski bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa menolak pertunangan ini, kan?'_

_Hikari_

L dapat melihat ada beberapa bagian huruf dari surat itu yang sedikit luntur dengan beberapa bagian kertas yang agak bergelombang.

"Hikari menulisnya sambil menangis." Ujar Akari sambil menatap hampa jendela kaca disampingya yang memperlihatkan sibuknya kota.

"Sebenarnya pertunangan itu hanyalah sebuah cara efektif untuk mengusir anak hasil hubungan gelap yang tidak pernah diinginkan dalam keluarga itu." Lanjut Akari sambil menyeruput teh yang baru saja diletakkan pelayan didepan mejanya. Alis L saling bertaut, tidak mengerti.

"Aku dan Hikari adalah anak dari wanita simpanan Tuan Ninomiya. Setelah ibu kami meninggal, aku tinggal dengan nenek dari pihak ibuku sementara Hikari tinggal bersama Tuan Ninomiya. Menurutmu bagaimana rasanya tinggal seorang diri bersama orang-orang yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kau kenal dan kau tahu mereka diam-diam membenci kehadiranmu? Meskipun diperlakukan baik, tapi tetap saja, Hikari merasa terasing dirumah besar itu." L melirik sebentar ekspressi Akari yang berubah sendu meski dengan wajah datarnya yang dingin.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi adikmu Hikari." Timpal L lalu menyeruput_ cappuccino latte_nya

"Manusia lahir dan mati sendirian. Tapi setidaknya, kami berdua terlahir bersama. Itulah yang membuat ikatan kuat diantara kami. Aku sebagai kakaknya bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya. Tapi, setidaknya, aku harus memastikan bahwa orang yang akan ditunangkan dengan Hikari adalah pria baik-baik yang akan melindungi dan menjaganya." L benar-benar merasa _excited_ dengan gadis didepannya ini. Pembawaannya yang benar-benar tenang dan menghanyutkan. Tutur katanya yang jelas, tidak ragu dan dalam. Antara Hikari dan Akari, seperti halnya Yin dan Yan, saling melengkapi. Berputar dalam satu lingkaran yang mempunyai porsi seimbang.

"Aku harus menemui Jun Nosuke." Ujar Hikari sambil melihat jam tangannya.

. . . . . . . . .`

"Jun Nosuke?" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap dengan seragam militer tampak terkejut saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyebut namanya. Begitu ia menoleh, dibelakangnya telah berdiri seorang gadis mungil yang manis meski berwajah dingin dan seorang pria berambut hitam nyentrik berkulit putih pucat.

"Ya? Ah, k-kau Hikari?" Ujar pria itu dengan mata membelalak saat ia mencermati gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Bukan. Aku Akari kakaknya. Kami datang untuk. . . memata-mataimu." Jelas Akari dengan biasa.

"Memata-matai?" Ulang Jun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Silahkan." Pemuda berseragam militer itu mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk memasuki ruang tamunya. Untuk ukuran anak keturunan salah satu keluarga ternama, kediaman Jun sama sekali tidak terlihat mewah. Bahkan terkesan sangat sederhana dan lumayan sempit. Dari apa yang dilihat L ruang tamu ini hanyalah washitsu yang disulap menjadi ruang tamu dengan hanya menambahkan meja di tengah dan tatami sebagai alas.

"Ini kediaman Nosuke?" tanya L sambil mengamati seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Oh, bukan. Ini rumah yang aku sewa. Sebagai seorang calon prajurit aku harus terbiasa hidup sederhana." Jelas Jun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana dengan Hikari? Apakah dia sudah siap dengan perjodohannya." Kali ini Jun mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok Akari yang sedari tadi hanya duduk terdiam. Meskipun Jun menanyakannya sambil tersenyum lembut, tetapi Akari hanya memandangnya datar.

"Seandainya anak itu tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini, apakah ia bisa menolak?" Jawaban Akari yang begitu dingin membuat Jun tertegun.

"Apakah Hikari menyukai orang lain?" tanya Jun penuh minat. Ada raut bersalah yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Mungkin pemuda itu merasa tidak enak hati pada gadis yang dijodohkan secara paksa dengannya. Akari menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Jun dalam-dalam.

"Tolong jaga Hikari, seperti halnya kau menjaga sesuatu yang berharga bagimu."

"T-tentu." Meski Jun sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Akari, tetapi ia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk menepati apa yang sudah ia janjikan.

Akari melihat Jun sekilas lalu gadis itu mengambil handphonenya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Aku harus pergi." Ujar Akari lalu menunduk dalam dan keluar ruangan. Jun yang sebenarnya hendak menyusul tamunya itu jadi mengurungkan niatnya saat matanya menangkap sosok L yang masih asyik mencolek dan menjilat caramel sambil jongkok diatas meja!

"E-ehm. . tuan. . ." Jun menatap L dengan sweatdrop.

"L." Potong L cepat.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Jun masih dengan tatapan anehnya pada pamuda aneh didepannya. L menghentikan kegiatannya menjilat caramel, lalu mendongak menatap wajah Jun.

"Apa hubungan keluarga Nosuke dengan keluarga Ninomiya? Apakah anda tahu bahwa Nyonya Allen Ninomiya kemarin terbunuh?" Tanya L.

"Hubungan keluarga Nosuke dan Ninomiya hanya sebatas hubungan bisnis sebenarnya. Tetapi ayahku dan Tuan Ninomiya adalah sahabat karib jadi mereka berdua sepakat untuk menjodohkanku dengan Hikari. Jujur sebenarnya aku merasa aneh dengan pertunangan ini. Meski bukan berarti aku tidak mau, tetapi aku sama sekali belum mengenal Hikari. Aku hanya tahu wajah Hikari dari foto yang diserahkan Ayahku. Karena itu aku tadi mengira Akari sebagai Hikari karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ternyata Hikari punya saudara kembar." Jelas Jun sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

L hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan. Otak jeniusnya bekerja menyerap semua keterangan. 'berarti kemungkinan apa yang dikatakan Akari benar bahwa setelah bertunangan dan menikah, maka Hikari akan tinggal bersama Jun Nosuke dan menyandang gelar Nosuke dengan kata lain diusir dari kediaman Ninomiya dengan cara halus. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan kematian Nyonya Allen? Apakah intrik-intrik ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus kematian Nyonya Allen?' L mencoba berpikir keras. Ia menggigit jempolnya dengan gemas sampai kemudian sebuah suara keras membuyarkan analisis-analisis yang coba disusunnya.

Braak! Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar. Seorang gadis berseragam SMA dengan rambut panjang hitam tergerai dan napas tersengal-sengal berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan kanannya masih menempel pada daun pintu.

"L-lho, Akari chan? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Jun dengan muka shock. L menoleh dan ia tahu yang datang itu bukanlah Akari melainkan saudara kembarnya.

"M-maaf, s-saya Hikari. Hah. . hah. . apakah Akari tadi kemari?" Tanya Hikari dengan gugup dan nada terputus-putus.

"Oh, jadi kau Hikari. Wah, kalian sangat mirip, ya? Hanya saja sifat kalian sangat berbeda." Jun menyambut kedatangan Hikari dengan ramah dan mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk.

"P-permisi." Ucap Hikari malu-malu lalu duduk diatas tatami. Hikari menegerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang bulat saat ia melihat L yang masih jongkok di atas meja.

"L-L san? Kenapa kemari?" tanya Hikari dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Oh, tadi dia dan kakakmu kemari bersama. Katanya mereka berdua datang untuk memata-mataiku, hahaha." Jun memberikan penjelasan dengan diakhiri tawa jenakanya yang membuat pipi Hikari menjadi memerah.

"Tidak masalah. Kakakmu itu pasti orang yang sangat memperhatikanmu." Jun menatap Hikari lembut, sementara yang ditatap hanya menunduk dan mengangguk lemah. L hanya diam memperhatikan, sibuk dengan karamelnya sambil diam-diam mencuri dengar perbincangan kedua insan yang akan segera dijodohkan itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu L?" sapa Light ia melihat rekannya itu sudah kembali ke kamar lebih dulu. L menoleh sebentar tapi kemudian ia kembali menghadapkan wajahnya pada jendela kaca didepannya, dimana ia bisa mengamati langit berwarna kuning kemerahan. Light menghela napas sebentar. Jika dilihat dari sikap rekannya itu, pastilah L sama sekali belum menemukan petunjuk yang bisa memberi pemecahan pada kasus yang sedang mereka tangani.

"Aku tadi sempat bertanya pada seorang kasir yang menghitung belanjaan Nyonya Allen dan Hikari. Menurut kasir itu, barang-barang yang dibeli mereka hanya baju-baju, beberapa coklat, beberapa snack dan lipstick."

"Lipstick?" ulang L lalu menoleh pada Light. Light mengangguk dan menyeringai.

"Kemungkinan besar, alasan mengapa didalam tubuh Nyonya Allen terdapat racun sementara pada coklat dan sekitar mayat tidak ditemukan racun, yang mengindifikasikan bahwa Nyonya Allen tidak mungkin bunuh diri dengan meminum racun, itu berarti. . ." Light menjelaskan argumentasinya.

"Racun itu diletakkan pada tempat yang sama sekali tidak pernah kita duga sebelumnya. Karena hal yang sangat wajar bagi seorang wanita untuk berdandan. Nyonya Allen sempat berdandan sebelum makan malam dan saat mayatnya ditemukan ia juga memakai lipstick. Dengan kata lain. . ." L mulai dapat menebak arah pemecahan misterinya.

"Lipstick yang dipakai Nyonya Allen sudah dilumuri racun sebelumnya. Karena lipstick memang memiliki rasa, jadi pemakainya tidak sadar bahwa lipstick itu sudah diberikan racun dengan jumlah sedikit. Aku sudah melakukan pemeriksaan forensic secara rahasia dan hasilnya positif bekas lipstick yang tertinggal di meja TKP dan lipstick di meja rias Nyonya Allen mengandung racun arsenic. Dan ada tiga sidik jari pada lipstick itu. . ." Light menggantung kalimatnya, membuat L melebarkan mata untuk mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya.

" Sidik jari Hikari, sidik jari Rina Asahi dan sidik jari kasir wanita yang kutemui." Jelas Light dengan ekspressi lebih serius.

"Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang ganjil." Timpal L lalu berdiri dari kasurnya, mengambil secangkir teh dan menuangkan banyak gula ke dalamnya.

"Racun arsenic memang dapat membunuh dengan dosis yang sedikit dan bekerja setelah sekitar 1-2 jam setelah racun masuk ke dalam tubuh. Tetapi apakah racun arsenic memberikan efek ketakutan berlebihan seperti itu pada korban?" Light mengangkat bahu mencoba meminta saran dari L.

"Racun arsenic dapat mematikan dengan cara merusak sistem pencernaan orang tersebut sehingga menyebabkan kematian karena shock. Gejala-gejala keracunan arsenik akut dapat terjadi dalam dua bentuk. Pertama mengakibatkan kelumpuhan parah yang dapat terjadi dalam waktu 1-2 jam dan biasanya sering ditandai dengan tanda-tanda mengigau atau kegilaan. Sedangkan yang kedua dalam gangguan pencernaan seperti mual, sakit kepala, nyeri hebat, muntah dan diare." Komentar L yang asyik menyeruput tehnya.

"Tapi, tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar erang kesakitan atau teriakan apapun dari Nyonya Allen. Seharusnya, saat racun mulai bekerja, Nyonya Allen pasti menjerit kesakitan atau berteriak minta tolong. Ruang TKP juga bukan merupakan ruang kedap suara, sangat aneh jika kematiannya terlalu sunyi." Lanjut Light.

"Bisakah kita melihat dan mereka ulang kejadian yang sama sekali tidak kita ketahui?" Gumam L lalu bangkit dari kasurnya dengan semangat.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Light tidak mengerti.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sesuai dengan komitmen saya yang tidak akan pernah mundur untuk merampungkan semua fict saya, tidak peduli mendapat review maupun tidak, saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini sampai tuntas. So, with all my spirit, saya sajikan kepada para readers. . .**

**Sweety Death**

Disclaimer: Death Note punya **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa characternya untuk kesenangan pribadi saya. Nyaa!

Warning: many typo is bad, plot yang sedikit membingungkan dan banyaknya karakter OC bikinan author

.

.

.

_Death will come as it's return. There's no way to escape. There's no chance to avoid it. _

_No matter you're ready or not_

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Light tidak mengerti.

…

Dan disinilah kedua detektif muda itu sekarang. L duduk dengan stylenya yang biasa, duduk jongkok diatas kursi sambil mengulum sekotak gula sementara matanya fokus mengamati layar-layar computer dihadapannya. Light tampak duduk dengan 'normal' disamping rekannya, memperhatikan adegan demi adegan yang tersuguhkan dari monitor-monitor didepannya. Dalam beberapa gambar terlihat Nyonya Allen yang keluar dari kamarnya bersama Hikari sementara maidnya berdiri didepan pintu lalu memberi hormat sebentar pada majikannya. Light mencorat-coret note kecil yang selalu dibawanya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu lebih tertarik untuk menulis poin-poin kejadian dan waktu kronologisnya. Layar pengintai menunjukkan pukul 4.23 p.m saat Hikari dan Nyonya Allen kembali dengan membawa tas plastic belanjaan mereka. Mereka berdua tampak mengobrol dan berbincang sampai memasuki kamar Nyonya Allen. Saat Hikari hendak beranjak pergi dari kamar Nyonya Allen, Nyonya Allen mengatakan sesuatu pada Hikari yang membuat gadis itu berhenti dan mengangguk. Setelahnya Nyonya Allen pergi lagi bersama Hikari dan tidak jadi memasuki kamarnya.

"Light percepat waktunya sampai pada beberapa saat sebelum acara makan malam." Perintah L yang tampaknya mulai bosan dengan beberapa adegan yang menurutnya tidak member petunjuk. Jari Light bergerak menjalankan mouse, mengklik sebuah icon dan menarik icon tersebut pada adegan lain. Pukul 6.20, Nyonya Helena mengetuk pintu kamar Nyonya Allen dan yang membuka pintu adalah Rina Asahi. Nyonya Helena mengatakan sesuatu dan Rina Asahi kemudian beranjak pergi keluar kamar mengikuti langkah Nyonya Helena. Pukul 6.45, acara makan malam berlangsung. Tuan Ninomiya duduk diapit Nyonya Allen dan Nyonya Helena. Hikari disamping Nyonya Allen sementara Mayu Takumi yang merupakan putri kandung Nyonya Helena duduk disamping ibunya didampingi tunangannya, Ichiro Keisuke. Tidak ada keanehan yang terlihat selama makan malam. Keluarga besar itu makan malam dengan biasa dan terlihat terhormat.

L menggigit jempolnya keras ketika layar mulai menampilkan saat Nyonya Allen berjalan di koridor bersama Tuan Ninomiya memasuki TKP. Selang waktu beberapa menit kemudian, muncul Nyonya Helena yang mengetuk pintu TKP dan kemudian memasuki ruang TKP. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Tuan Ninomiya keluar ruangan lalu disusul Nyonya Allen, meninggalkan Nyonya Helena sendirian di ruang TKP. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di sekitar luar TKP selama kurang lebih satu jam dan tidak ada keanehan apapun yang terlihat. Sampai kemudian waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.32 dan tampak Tuan Ninomiya yang melewati koridor TKP dengan biasa. Namun raut biasa pria paruh baya berambut blonde itu langsung berubah seketika saat ia membuka pintu TKP. Pria yang tampak masih bugar di usia senjanya itu jatuh terduduk lemas dengan wajah yang begitu pucat menatap apa yang ada di dalam ruangan. Berikutnya Tuan Ninomiya berteriak-teriak dan beberapa orang pun berdatangan. Baik L dan Light bisa menebak, bahwa saat itulah Nyonya Allen sudah tewas.

"Kalau boleh bertanya mengapa kamera pengintai hanya dipasang dikoridor-koridor, ruang-ruang besar dan halaman kediaman ini? mengapa tidak ada kamera yang dipasang di dalam kamar para penghuni?" Tanya Light pada seorang petugas penjaga ruang kamera pengintai yang sedari tadi hanya diam di pojokan, membiarkan dua pemuda di hadapannya melakukan penyelidikan. "Ah itu. . ." pria bernama Takashi berumur 32 tahun itu tergagap sebentar lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Karena Tuan Ninomiya melarangnya. Lagipula di kediaman Ninomiya, semua orang tidak mau privasi di ruang kamar mereka terekam. Itu saja. jadi, kamera pengintai hanya dipasang di sekitar halaman, pintu masuk, koridor-koridor ruangan, aula dan ruangan umum lainnya." Jelas pria itu sambil menggaruk rambut abu-abunya.

"Tapi dengan begitu, kita jadi tidak bisa melihat misteri apa yang terjadi di ruang TKP karena tidak adanya kamera pengintai." Keluh Light. Takashi tersenyum kaku lalu berujar, "karena sebelumnya tidak ada kejadian seperti ini. Keamanan tetap terkendali meskipun kamera pengintai tidak dipasang dikamar-kamar para penghuni."

"Menurut anda, siapa yang paling mengetahui letak-letak kamera pengintai di kediaman ini selain anda tentunya?" selidik L.

"Hm, tentu saja hampir seluruh penghuni rumah ini mengetahui dengan baik letak kamera pengintai di seluruh penjuru rumah ini. Terutama keluarga Ninomiya." Jelas Takashi. Mendengar penuturan Takashi tersebut, L dan Light saling berpandangan dengan mata menyipit.

….

Langit kemerahan berangsur-angsur menggelap. Di sudut ruangan lain tampak seorang pria kekar sedang berjalan melewati koridor disisi taman. Tangan pria itu berotot, membawa seguci kecil mawar merah segar. Sesekali, ia tersenyum dan menjawab sekedarnya pada beberapa pelayan, koki maupun orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Pria itu, Anzen kemudian berhenti pada sebuah pintu besar berornamen rumit yang dikanan kirinya terdapat guci keramik berisi aneka rangkaian bunga. "Tok! Tok!" Anzen mengetuk pintu di depannya.

"Siapa?" ujar suara kecil dari dalam.

"Saya Anzen. Saya membawakan pesanan anda." Jawab Anzen. Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari dalam ruangan namun beberapa detik selanjutnya pintu itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan sesosok gadis manis berambut hitam yang tersenyum lebar. "Wah, cantik sekali. Terima kasih Anzen." Ujar Hikari dengan mata berbinar sambil mengambil alih bunga di tangan Anzen. Anzen hanya tersenyum kecil. Pria besar itu sudah hafal betul dengan sifat putri bungsu ini yang sering sekali memintanya membawakan bunga sebagai pajangan di kamarnya. Namun, mata Anzen sedikit terbelalak saat melihat sepucuk surat yang dibawa oleh Hikari.

"Nona Hikari, maaf kalau boleh tahu, itu surat dari siapa?" tanya Anzen berusaha sesopan mungkin. Meskipun hal tersebut sedikit lancang mengingat seorang bawahan tidak boleh menanyakan privasi majikannya, tetapi rasa keingintahuan Anzen mengalahkan kepatuhannya. Akhir-akhir ini, Anzen sering melihat ada sepucuk surat yang tergeletak di kamar rias, tempat tidur maupun meja belajar Hikari saat gadis itu mempersilahkannya masuk untuk meletakkan seguci bunga yang terlalu besar untuk dibawa gadis mungil itu. Hikari hanya tersenyum manis. "Dari Akari." Ujar Hikari.

"Akari?" lanjut Anzen dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Anzen, apa yang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara perempuan yang terkesan dingin menginterupsi pembicaraan Anzen dan Hikari. Kedua orang itu menoleh takut-takut dan mendapati Nyonya Helena menatap tajam sambil membawa sebuah lampu minyak.

"I-ibu." Ujar Hikari dengan terbata.

"Saya hanya mengantarkan pesanan bunga Nona Hikari." Jawab Anzen tenang.

"Meskipun begitu. . ." lanjut Nyonya Helena sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Jangan melupakan kewajibanmu. Aku tidak mau melihat tumpukan sampah dihalaman belakang saat esok pagi." Jelas Nyonya Helena dengan penuh penekanan lalu menyerahkan lampu minyak yang dibawanya pada Anzen.

"Baik, Nyonya. Saya mengerti." Ujar Anzen lalu beringsut pergi.

"Tu-tunggu Anzen." Suara Hikari menghentikan langkah Anzen sejenak.

"I-ini. sebagai hadiah terima kasih." Ujar Hikari seraya menyodorkan sebungkus kotak sebesar telapak tangan yang dibungkus kertas kado. Anzen memandang kotak bungkusan kado itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Tapi, kemudian pria itu mengambilnya juga karena tidak mau membuat si pemberi merasa kecewa.

"Hikari." Panggil Nyonya Helena saat Anzen sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Ya, bu?" Jawab Hikari.

"Belajarlah dengan giat. Kudengar dari pengasuhmu kau sering menulis surat di mejamu." Suara Nyonya Helena meskipun lembut namun terkesan menohok bagi Hikari.

"Hikari, mengapa kau memandangku begitu?" Lanjut Nyonya Helena saat melihat Hikari menatapnya dengan ganjil.

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Ujar Hikari sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Ahaha, Hikari ini memang aneh, ya." Ujar Nyonya Helena seraya tertawa kecil lalu berlalu meninggalkan Hikari. Hikari terdiam dan hanya menatap kosong kepergian Nyonya Helena. Nyonya Helena terkesan seperti wanita yang diselubungi kabut bagi Hikari. Bersikap lembut, seolah menerimanya, sama ketika pertama kali Hikari menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Hanya saja, Hikari merasa kelembutan Nyonya Helena sama sekali hambar, dingin, dan ada kebencian yang terselubung.

…

Anzen berjalan dengan tenang melewati koridor-koridor belakang kediaman Ninomiya. Tangan kanannya membawa sebungkus kotak entah berisi apa sementara tangan kirinya membawa sebuah lampu minyak. Saat melewati bagian dapur, beberapa koki pria yang dikenalnya menyapanya.

"Hai, Anzen." Sapa seorang koki tua berkumis putih dan bertubuh agak gemuk.

"Hai, Tanaka." Sapa Anzen pada koki bertubuh gemuk itu.

"Sedang sibuk?" tegur seorang koki lain bertubuh kurus dengan pipi sangat tirus bernama Fiscount.

"Tidak. Hanya akan membakar sampah. Hahaha." Jelas Anzen, ramah seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum sebentar." Ajak Tanaka sambil merangkul pundak Anzen.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu memasak makan malam?" Anzen balik bertanya seraya tersenyum mengejek.

"Oh, bagianku sudah selesai. Hanya tinggal menyuruh beberapa maid perempuan itu menghidangkannya di meja Tuan besar." Seloroh Tanaka.

"Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu." Elak Anzen sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Tanaka.

"Ayolah Anzen. Hanya minum sebentar. Dua botol wine tidak akan membuatmu melupakan tugasmu." Bujuk Fiscount sambil menunjukkan dua botol wine merah. Anzen meneguk ludahnya sebentar lalu kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian selalu membuatku tidak bisa menolak." Ujar Anzen lalu kemudian mengekori kedua teman kokinya itu keluar dapur menuju ruang istirahat yang berada di samping kiri dapur. Keadaan di ruangan istirahat itu cukup temaram karena memang tidak ada lampu diruangan itu. Hanya seberkas cahaya dari lampu di koridor luar yang memberikan sedikit sinar yang cukup untuk mengenali objek-objek di dalam ruangan.

"Untung kau selalu membawa lampu minyak." Kelakar Tanaka saat memeriksa lampu minyak di ruangan itu sudah habis minyaknya.

"Hei, Anzen apa yang kau bawa itu?" tunjuk Fiscount pada kotak terbungkus kado yang sedari tadi dibawa Anzen.

"Oh, ini. Nona Hikari yang memberikannya." Jawab Anzen santai.

"Coba lihat isinya apa?" seru Fiscount lalu meraih dengan cepat bungkusan di tangan Anzen.

"Hei, kau ini!" gerutu Anzen sambil berusaha mengambil kembali bungkusan itu. Tanaka hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan dua rekannya sementara tangannya sibuk memasang dan menghidupkan lampu minyak yang dibawa oleh Anzen pada dinding ruangan.

"Oh, rupanya coklat." Ujar Fiscount setelah bungkusan itu terobek dan memperlihatkan sebagian isinya. Anzen memandang coklat itu dengan tatapan aneh. Pria sepertinya memang tidak menyukai coklat dan makanan-makanan manis, kenapa Nona Hikari memberikan coklat padanya? Ah, bukankah Nona Hikari selalu memberikan coklat pada semua orang?

"Nih, ambil coklatmu!" ujar Fiscount lalu melempar coklat itu. Anzen menangkap coklat itu dengan sigap lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Aku tidak suka coklat." Gerutunya sambil sedikit menekan permukaan benda berwarna coklat itu dengan ujung telunjuknya.

"Hahahaha. . .! baik Fiscount maupun Tanaka tertawa lebar. Namun, tawa itu hanya sesaat saat tiba-tiba wajah mereka memucat dengan cepat. Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Mereka bertiga menunjukkan ekspressi horror bersamaan dengan asap lampu minyak yang perlahan keluar. Sunyi, sepi. Tidak ada gerakan maupun suara. Satu per satu berjatuhan dan limbung di ruangan itu. Kematian kembali dimulai.

….

Light melirik penuh was-was ke samping kirinya, dimana seorang pemuda berambut harajuku hitam sedang menikmati pudding jeruk berlapis krim vanilla dengan lahapnya. Light menyenggol lengan L sedikit sehingga membuat L menoleh padanya dengan watadosnya.

"Pssstt. . . jaga sikapmu. Kita berdua sedang makan malam dengan sekumpulan orang terhormat." Bisik Light lalu mengedarkan pandangan pada para pemilik rumah yang menatap L _sweat drop_ kecuali Hikari. L nampak cuek saja dan menusuk sepotong cake lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Gawat! Ini gawat! Tuan Ninomiya!" seorang permpuan paruh baya bertubuh gemuk dengan pakaian maid berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang makan malam. Wajah tuanya memucat dengan keringat yang mengalir deras di dahi dan lehernya.

"Ada apa?" respon Tuan Ninomiya seraya meneguk segelas wine merah.

"A-Anzen. , Ta-tanaka, d-dan F-Fiscount. . . ma-mati." Ujar perempuan itu dengan nada luar biasa ketakutan. Sontak semua pasang mata di ruangan itu terbelalak seketika.

"Dimana tempatnya?" reaksi Light cepat.

"D-di tempat istirahat se-sebelah kiri dapur."

Light dan L bergerak cepat. Kedua detektif itu bergegas menuju ke ruang TKP, berlari melewati koridor dan ruang-ruang belakang hingga kemudian keluar dapur dan menemukan sebuah ruang di sebelah kiri dapur yang pintunya telah terbuka. Light menghentikan laju larinya, berjalan pelan penuh kehati-hatian, sementara L mengekori di belakangnya sambil mengunyah cepat cake yang masih sempat dibawanya. Perlahan, Light memicingkan satu matanya menengok ke dalam ruangan, sontak matanya terbelalak lebar bersamaan dengan napasnya yang memburu cepat. L yang tadinya di belakang Light, penasaran juga pada apa yang dilihat rekannya itu. pemuda berkulit pucat itu kemudian maju dan berdiri disamping Light, menyaksikan pemandangan yang sama dengan yang dilihat rekannya.

Tiga orang pria telah rebah pada posisinya masing-masing. Anzen rebah dilantai, seorang koki gendut juga tergeletak di lantai di bawah lampu minyak sementara mayat yang lain adalah seorang koki kurus yang mati dalam posisi terduduk dengan ekspressi wajah teramat ketakutan menatap horror pada Light dan L yang berdiri didepan pintu. L maupun Light masih membeku ditempat sampai kemudian rombongan Tuan Ninomiya beserta pengawalnya, Nyonya Helena dan Hikari datang menyusul.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" suara Tuan Ninomiya seakan tertahan saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang tersuguh dihadapannya. Tiga mayat tergeletak diruangan temaram yang hanya disinari lampu minyak yang sesekali apinya mengecil dan membesar seiring angin malam yang meniupnya. Kabut abu-abu tipis sisa pembakaran menyebar menambah sensasi suram mencekam ketika melihat ketiga ekspressi mayat itu yang tampak dilanda ketakutan hebat. Wajah ketiganya mengeras dengan mata melotot ngeri entah pada apa.

"Kyaaa!" Hikari tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menjerit saat melihat para mayat itu. sementara orang-orang lain menahan napas dan berdiri dengan tegang di depan pintu. Iblis kematian kembali menari diantara kegelapan malam. Menyebarkan hawa dingin bersama aura kematian. Mencekam, tersembunyi dibalik awan-awan kelabu. Terkekeh sinis memandang para manusia yang takut pada kematian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pertama-tama, author ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para readers yang memunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Maaf karena author beberapa waktu lalu sibuk UAS dan author sempat berpikir untuk mengabaikan fic ini. Maaf yg s'besar-besar.x /(-_-) /(_ _)**

**Tetapi, setelah membaca reviews dari pra readers yg ternyata cukup menyukai fanfic "****sweety death"**** ini, author jadi bersemangat untuk terus menulis. **

**Terima kasih banyak kpda para readers jga followers! Trima kasih sudah me'baca, mereview dan menunggu up-date-nya! Untuk kedepannya, author akan berusaha lebih baik lgi. . . ^_^**

**Sweety Death**

Disclaimer: Death Note punya **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa characternya untuk kesenangan pribadi saya. Nyaa!

Warning: many typo is bad, plot yang sedikit membingungkan dan banyaknya karakter OC bikinan author

"_Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau terbebas dari belenggu mereka. Aku akan menggapai tanganmu dan menarik jiwa sucimu keluar dari lingkup orang-orang kotor itu. Kita akan berlari, menjauh dari orang-orang yang membencimu. Dan aku akan selalu bersamamu, terus, selamanya. Aku adalah bayanganmu. . ."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

L adalah orang pertama yang mengambil langkah untuk mendekati ketiga mayat itu, disusul kemudian oleh Light yang mengamati satu per satu ekspressi wajah beku yang dicekam ketakutan menjelang ajal mereka.

L mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat sedikit pola lengkungan berukuran sebesar jari telunjuk orang dewasa pada permukaan sebuah coklat yang terbuka bungkusnya. Coklat itu terlihat masih utuh sempurna, belum termakan seperti pada peristiwa pertama. Hanya saja, hal itu justru membuat L menatap curiga pada sebungkus coklat itu.

"Bukankah itu coklat yang kau berikan pada Anzen, Hikari." Ucap Nyonya Helena tiba-tiba yang membuat mata semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terfokus pada putri bungsu keluarga Ninomiya. Hikari tampak tercekat, terlihat jelas dari bola mata hitamnya yang sedikit membeliak.

"I-itu b-benar." Ucap Hikari dengan sangat gugup sambil meremas renda-renda roknya ketika gadis itu mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi hampir dari seluruh orang disitu.

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak meletakkan racun disana!" bantah Hikari cepat. L dan Light saling berpandangan sementara itu Tuan Ninomiya tampak serba salah berada pada posisi di antara Hikari dan Nyonya Helena. Sepertinya pria berambut blonde itu dapat merasakan ketegangan antara istrinya dengan anak hasil hubungannya bersama wanita lain.

"Kami tidak menuduhmu seperti itu, kan?" balas Nyonya Helena dengan tenang namun begitu menohok bagi Hikari.

"Tenang. Kita masih belum mengetahui pasti penyebab kematian mereka." ujar Light mencoba menenangkan kondisi yang kian mengeruh.

"Mungkin ini terdengar menggelikan. Tetapi pada setiap kasus yang terjadi, coklat selalu ada di dekat para mayat. Apakah coklat itu mengandung suatu kutukan yang mengerikan?" Ujar Nyonya Helena yang membuat sebagian orang di situ mulai terpengaruh. Light melirik Nyonya Helena dengan ekor matanya, sepertinya wanita itu cukup pandai membuat penalaran yang membuat orang lain terpengaruh.

"Apakah anda yang menemukan mayat mereka pertama kali?" kali ini L angkat bicara sambil mengalihkan perhatian pada maid perempuan bertubuh gemuk yang tadi memberitakan kabar heboh tentang kematian tiga orang di ruangan itu. Maid bertubuh gemuk itu menggeleng cepat.

"Bu-bukan. Rina Asahi yang menemukan mereka pertama kali. Waktu saya memasak di dapur, saya mendengar teriakan Rina Asahi, saya secepatnya menuju kea rah sumber suara. Da- dan saya begitu terkejut ketika melihat Rina telah jatuh pingsan di depan pintu ruang istirahat dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika di dalam ruangan saya menyaksikan me-mereka. . ." Sebelum sang maid menyelesaikan kalimat, L sudah mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dia memberi isyarat pada si maid agar berhenti memberi keterangan karena bagaimanapun L merasa kasihan juga melihat kondisi perempuan paruh baya itu yang tampak tertekan dengan napas berat di setiap akhir kalimatnya.

"Mungkin kita perlu menunggu keterangan dari Rina Asahi." Imbuh Light.

"Sekarang ini seorang dokter pribadi sedang memeriksa keadaannya di kamar mendiang Nyonya Allen." Tambah sang maid.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau kita segera menemui Rina? Barangkali kita bisa memperoleh keterangan yang dapat menjadi kunci penyelesaian kasus ini secepatnya." kali ini Tuan Ninomiya yang menyampaikan pendapat. Kelihatan sekali Tuan besar itu ingin segera mengetahui misteri dibalik kematian misterius orang-orang di dalam kediamannya.

"Ide bagus." Jawab Light.

"Tolong urus jenazah mereka. Pastikan berita ini jangan sampai tersebar luas ke kalangan media. Akan jadi masalah besar jika kemudian berkembang isu yang tidak-tidak." Tekan Tuan Ninomiya pada beberapa pengawalnya sebelum beranjak pergi mengikuti L dan Light yang terlebih dahulu keluar dari TKP bersama sang maid, Hikari dan Nyonya Helena.

"Kami mengerti, Tuan." Balas para pengawal lalu membungkuk.

"Bagus." Ujar Tuan Ninomiya singkat.

. . . . . .

"L" ujar Light pelan sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan rekannya. L diam mendengarkan. Kedua detektif itu tetap berjalan, menatap lurus ke depan dimana sang maid dan Nyonya Helena berjalan beriringan.

"Setelah ini kita harus berpencar dan membagi tugas." Lanjut Light memulai diskusi yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya dan L.

"Aku mengerti." Balas L malas.

"Kau ke ruang kamera pengawas sedangkan aku akan melakukan tes forensic." Ujar Light dengan volume lebih rendah. L memutar bola matanya, melirik kearah belakang dimana Hikari tampak berjalan menunduk mengikuti langkah kedua detektif di depannya.

"Ini." ujar L lalu dengan gerakan cepat memberikan sesuatu kepada Light. Light membelalakkan mata terkejut ketika melihat apa yang diberikan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. sebuah potongan kecil coklat yang di permukaannya terdapat cekungan sebesar jari.

"Sejak kapan kau?" bisik Light tertahan.

"Apapun hasil forensic nanti, itu akan memberi petunjuk besar bagi penyelesaian kasus ini." Ujar L cuek sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Light.

"Ya. Aku penasaran pada malaikat kematian yang sesungguhnya." Ujar Light sambil menyeringai.

"Malaikat kematian yang berada di antara kita dengan memakai topeng manusianya." Tambah L lalu menggigit jempolnya cukup dalam.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"Rina Asahi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa Nyonya Helena yang masuk pertama kali dan mendapati maid berambut biru itu tengah bersandar pada ranjangnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja Nyonya." Jawab seorang dokter tua berkaca mata dengan name tag Dr. Koujiro.

"Begitukah?" ulang Nyonya Helena kurang yakin melihat Rina yang terlihat masih lemah.

"Apakah kedatangan anda menyangkut kematian Anzen dan dua koki itu, Nyonya?" tanya Rina Asahi dengan nada lemah.

"Ya, itu benar." Kali ini Light yang menimpali.

"Apa yang anda saksikan ketika itu?" tanya L yang tampak tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan keterangan. Rina menghela napas panjang sebentar, mata emeraldnya itu menerawang pada langit-langit kamarnya lalu ia mulai membuka suara.

"Saat itu, setelah saya membantu mempersiapkan makan malam, saya hendak beristirahat di ruang istirahat. Saya merasa heran karena pintu ruang istirahat terkunci dari dalam. Karena di dalam ruangan penerangannya menyala, saya berpikir di dalam ada seseorang. Tetapi setelah saya ketuk berkali-kali tidak ada jawaban. Setelah itu, saya mengambil kunci cadangan lalu membuka ruang itu. Ketika melihat ke dalam ruangan, saya begitu shock melihat ketiga mayat itu. Kepala saya bahkan berdenyut nyeri dan saya kesulitan untuk sekedar bernapas. Segalanya tampak seperti gumpalan awan menakutkan yang dengan cepat mengambil kesadaran saya." Terang Rina lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Nyonya, sa-saya. . . saya ingin pulang ke London." Ujar Rina kemudian dengan bibir bergetar. Tampak ketakutan memenuhi bola mata hijaunya. Nyonya Helena terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan tersebut, tapi kemudian Nyonya besar itu kembali kepada sikap tenangnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kau trauma dengan semua kejadian ini. Mungkin kau bisa pulang minggu depan." Jelas Nyonya Helena sambil sedikit tersenyum. Rina hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Selanjutnya, suasana hening sejenak sampai kemudian Light berinisiatif membuka suara.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Saya kira, saya harus melakukan suatau penyelidikan bersama rekan saya." Ujar Light sambil melirik L.

"Oh, silahkan Tuan Light." Balas Nyonya Helena.

"Kau tidak tidur Hikari?" Kali ini Nyonya Helena mengalihkan perhatian pada Hikari yang sedari tadi diam. Hikari tergagap sebentar, gadis itu tampak bingung untuk memberi jawaban.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan tidurlah. Malam sudah semakin larut." Ujar Nyonya Helena dengan suaranya yang dalam.

"I-iya. Ibu. . ." jawab Hikari kemudian lalu perlahan beringsut keluar. Mata hitam L mengikuti kepergian Hikari sampai kemudian tubuh gadis mungil itu menghilang tertutup tembok.

"Kita harus pergi, L." bisik Light sedikit menarik lengan kaus L yang terpaku menatap Hikari. Berikutnya, kedua detektif itupun menyusul pergi keluar dari kamar mendiang Nyonya Allen lalu berpencar ke arah yang berlawanan. Light ke kanan dan L ke kiri.

**. . . . . . .**

"Selamat malam, Tuan L. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa Takashi, sang petugas pemantau ruang kamera pengawas ketika melihat kedatangan pemuda berambut harajuku hitam yang secara mengejutkan berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya sambil membawa aneka macam makanan manis yang ditusuk seperti daging barbeque.

L berjalan mendekat sementara bola mata hitamnya berputar ke segala arah, mengedari tiap-tiap layar komputer yang memenuhi ruangan dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Saya perlu melihat kamera yang memantau di sekitar ruang istirahat dekat dapur. Ah, tidak. Saya rasa, saya perlu melihat semua kejadian di rumah ini juga." Jawab L lalu dengan cueknya duduk berjongkok di atas kursi operator. Takashi tampak bengong sebentar lalu mengangguk dengan kikuk.

"Ya, ya. Saya mengerti." Ujar Takashi lalu duduk di samping L dan menjalankan satu computer yang layarnya paling besar diruangannya.

"Pukul berapa yang ingin anda lihat?" tanya Kakashi pada L yang asyik mencomot sebuah cake vanilla.

"Sekitar 1 jam sebelum makan malam." Jawab L cepat.

Klik! Tangan Takashi menggerakkan kursor lalu beberapa kali mengklik mouse sementara L hanya memperhatikan sambil tetap mengunyah makanan manisnya. Kini pada layar computer, terpampang aneka gambar yang terpantau dari berbagai macam ruangan di seluruh kediaman Ninomiya. L memandangi semua gambar itu dengan seksama, mencoba mencari adegan yang sekiranya saling berhubungan antara suatu kegiatan yang terjadi di suatu ruang dengan ruang lainnya. Di dapur, terlihat kesibukan para koki yang sedang memasak dan menata peralatan makan. Tampak dua orang koki yang L kenali sebagai mayat yang tadi ditemukan, sedang sibuk meremas dan memilin adonan tepung entah untuk membuat makanan apa. Pada gambar lain yang memperlihatkan koridor di samping taman terlihat Anzen berjalan tenang membawa sebuah guci kecil berisi mawar. L terus memantau kemana arah perginya Anzen yang kemudian berhenti di depan pintu berornamen rumit yang di kedua sisi pintu terdapat vas bunga besar. Anzen mengetuk pintu dan tidak lama kemudian Hikari muncul dengan riang lalu mengambil alih vas yang berada di tangan Anzen. Kedua orang berbeda strata itu berbincang sebentar, terlihat Anzen menunjuk pada sepucuk surat yang dibawa oleh Hikari. Sebentar kemudian datang Nyonya Helena yang menginterupsi. Nyonya Helena mengatakan sesuatu lalu menyerahkan sebuah lampu minyak kepada Anzen.

"Apakah anda tahu mengapa Nyonya Helena memberikan Anzen sebuah lampu minyak?" Tanya L sambil menjilat krim yang menempel di ujung-ujung jarinya.

"Ah, karena memang tugas Anzen untuk membakar sampah daun-daun kering di belakang kediaman. Dan karena di belakang tidak ada penerangan jadi Anzen biasanya membawa lampu minyak." Jelas Tanaka.

"Apakah Nyonya Helena bertugas menyerahkan lampu minyak kepada bawahannya?" selidik L sedikit bercanda. Berbeda dengan Takashi yang tampak termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak. Biasanya Anzen akan langsung mengambil sendiri lampu minyaknya di dekat dapur. Mungkin Nyonya besar hanya sedang menegurnya karena Anzen sedikit terlambat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya."

"Oh, begitu." Gumam L sambil tetap berfokus pada layar computer.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang pemuda berambut coklat terang tengah berkutat diantara berbagai tabung-tabung kecil berisi cairan kimia di kamarnya. Pastinya, tidak ada seorangpun penghuni di kediaman Ninomiya yang mengetahui bahwa Light, si detektif berambut coklat, membawa beberapa perlengkapan uji forensic yang diselundupkan dikamarnya, kecuali L tentunya. Dibawah nyala lampu neon yang cukup terang, Light tampak berpikir keras sembari memandangi sepotong kecil coklat yang ia letakkan pada mikroskop.

"Ini aneh." Gumam Light lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku perlu menguji beberapa sampel lagi." pikir Light lalu beranjak pergi keluar kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati Light menoleh ke kanan kiri, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Tidak lupa pula pemuda itu memperhatikan dua kamera pengawas yang terpasang di tiang dan dinding depan kamarnya. Namun Light sudah mengetahui titik kelemahan kedua kamera pengawas itu. Light telah menemukan titik matinya, sete;ah memancing diskusi dengan Takashi kemarin. Menurut Takashi, setiap satu jam sekali, tiap kamera di kediaman Ninomiya akan berputar mengambil sisi ruangan lain yang memerlukan waktu sekitar 1 menit.

'Pukul 10 kurang 2 menit. Aku harus bersabar.' Batin Light sambil memperhatikan arlojinya.

'Sekarang.' Tepat pada saat arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 10 tepat bersamaan dengan berputarnya dua kamera didepannya untuk mengambil fokus lain, Light dengan sigap bergerak cepat, berdiri tepat di bawah sebuah kamera, lalu melenggang pergi.

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke ruang kamera pengawas. . .

Sama halnya dengan Light, L pun menemukan suatu hal yang tidak diduganya.

"Akari?" L memiringkan kepalanya begitu mengenali sosok yang tertangkap di kamera sedang berjalan di koridor. L sudah hafal segala gerak-gerik maupun pembawaan Akari. Gadis yang tertangkap kamera itu tampak memiliki sorot mata tajam menghanyutkan, berjalan begitu tenang melewati koridor-koridor taman yang sepi di malam hari dengan memakai baju casual yang terlihat sporty dengan dibalut mantel hitam berbulu. Koridor taman itu merupakan jalan yang dilewati Anzen untuk menuju dapur sedangkan pada cuplikan gambar yang lain terlihat Anzen pada saat bersamaan sudah berada di dapur bercanda dengan dua koki, Tanaka dan Fiscount. Di tangan kanan Akari tampak suatu benda persegi panjang berwarna putih, sebuah amplop. Takashi ikut mencermati layar computer dengan seksama.

"Apa yang dilakukan nona Hikari malam-malam begitu?" tanya Takashi seakan pada diri sendiri.

"Dia bukan nona Hikari. Dia saudara kembarnya, Akari." Balas L.

"Akari? Nona Hikari mempunyai saudara kembar? Mengapa saya tidak pernah mengetahuinya?" ujar Takashi kemudian yang membuat L menekan tombol pause secara reflek.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya L tertarik. Takashi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sebentar, terlihat kebingungan juga.

"Ng, setahu saya, nona Hikari sendirian datang ke rumah ini bersama Tuan Ninomiya yang membawanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Nona Hikari tidak pernah bercerita jika dia mempunyai saudara. Namun entahlah, saya tidak begitu mengenal Nona Hikari secara mendalam. Yang saya tahu dia hanyalah gadis murah senyum yang baik hati sehingga banyak pelayan yang menyukainya. Mungkin anda bisa bertanya pada bibi Nancy, pengasuh Nona Hikari." Jelas Tanaka sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu.

L menelan sebuah cake berukuran medium dalam sekali lahap. Mata hitamnya menyipit, merangkai tiap adegan yang terekam dari puluhan kamera pengawas. Di dapur, terlihat Anzen dan kedua koki yang merupakan calon korban telah bersiap-siap hendak keluar. Di koridor Akari berhenti, membuka suratnya lalu membaca isinya. Di ruang makan terlihat kesibukan pelayan membersihkan meja makan. Pada aula, tampak Tuan Ninomiya mendiskusiskan sesuatu dengan body guardnya. Sementara di depan pintu kamar Nyonya Helena dan Hikari tampak lengangg dan tertutup, mengindikasikan kedua orang itu berada di dalam kamarnya, entah melakukan apa.

L menggigit jempolnya cukup dalam ketika Anzen, Tanaka dan Fiscount mulai membuka kenop pintu dapur sementara Akari yang berada di koridor ruang belakang tampak sedikit tersentak melihat pintu dapur yang terbuka sedikit. Akari dengan cepat bergerak menyembunyikan dirinya di balik salah satu tiang, menunggu ketiga orang itu keluar dari dapur dan memasuki ruang istirahat. Baru setelah ketiga orang itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar istirahat yang tertutup, gadis itu menampakkan dirinya, memandang dingin pada pintu ruang istirahat lalu berbalik pergi. sangat aneh! Dan setelahnya semua terjadi seperti apa yang diceritakan Rina Asahi. Tidak terlihat orang lain yang memasuki ruang istirahat, tidak terdengar teriakan ketakutan sama sekali dari ketiga korban, hanya pintu yang tertutup bisu menyimpan misteri. Baru setelah kedatangan Rina Asahi, misteri yang tersimpan di dalam ruangan terbuka. Rina Asahi menjerit keras dengan tubuh sekonyong-konyong bergetar seluruhnya lalu jatuh pingsan tepat di depan pintu yang telah ia buka dengan kunci cadangan.

Dari pintu yang terbuka, dimana terdapat sebuah kamera yang memfokus tepat ke dalam ruangan, tampaklah tiga mayat bergelimpangan dengan ekspressi horror yang sudah L lihat tadi. tidak ada apapun lagi di dalam ruang berukuran 5x4 meter itu kecuali sebuah meja persegi, sebungkus coklat terbungkus kado serta sebuah lampu minyak di sudut dinding.

"Kurasa saya sudah cukup melihat." Ujar L lalu melompat dari kursi dan memunggungi Takashi.

"Anda mau kemana Tuan?" cegah Takashi tak habis pikir.

"Menemui madam Nancy." Sahut L tanpa menoleh lalu kaki telanjangnya berjalan keluar ruangan pengawas, meninggalkan Takashi yang menatapnya janggal.

"Apakah anda mengetahui rupa bibi Nancy?" tanya Takashi kemudian yang membuat L berhenti sejenak.

"Tidak." Jawab L yang membuat Takashi _sweatdrop_.

"Bibi Nancy mempunyai ciri khas selalu menyanggul rambutnya. Orangnya sabar, warna matanya abu-abu dan pada jam-jam seperti sekarang, sering berada di balkon untuk menikmati teh." Jelas Takashi.

"Terima kasih Tuan Takashi." Tukas L lalu berlalu.

…**..**

"Madam Nancy?" sebut L pada sesosok perempuan berambut putih keperakan bersanggul yang membelakanginya.

"Ya?" balas wanita tua itu sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan cara yang elegan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan L?" Tukas madam Nancy lalu berbalik menghadap L.

"Saya hanya ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentang Hikari dan Akari." Ujar L lalu berjalan sedikit membungkuk mendekati madam Nancy.

"Apakah hal itu ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa kematian misterius yang terjadi beberapa hari ini?" tanya madam Nancy dengan raut wajah yang tiba-tiba menegang.

"Entahlah. Semua itu tergantung dari keterangan anda." Balas L datar. Madam Nancy menghela napas sejenak. Dengan sebuah gerakan tangan, mempersilahkan L untuk duduk pada kursi di seberangnya. L menurut saja. pemuda berkulit pucat itu melompat ke atas kursi lalu berjongkok menghadap madam Nancy.

"Oh, well. Cara duduk anda sangat aneh Mr. L." komentar madam Nancy yang masih sweatdrop.

"Anda mempunyai kebiasaan yang lebih aneh, madam. Menyendiri di saat malam seperti ini. apalagi anda tahu ada peristiwa kematian mengerikan yang sekarang sedang terjadi di kediaman Ninomiya." Komentar L sambil mencelupkan tiga gula kotak sekaligus ke dalam teh di hadapannya.

"Ah, saya senang menikmati angin malam. Apalagi jika mencium bau bunga lili yang lebih segar ketika malam menjelang. Biasanya Nona Hikari akan menemani saya, tetapi sekarang Nona sedang tidur." Terang Madam Nancy.

"Mengenai nona Hikari dan Akari, saya hanya mempunyai sedikit keterangan tentang mereka berdua. Menurut saya hubungan keduanya cukup rumit, hanya melalui sepucuk kertas. Hal itu sudah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun, sejak kepindahan nona Hikari ke kediaman ini. Nona Hikari selalu tampak sangat bahagia jika menerima balasan surat dari Akari dan saya senang melihatnya bahagia, karena itu saya membiarkannya saja. Namun setahu saya, intensitas surat tersebut hanya sekitar 2 minggu sekali atau sebulan sekali. Tapi, sejak sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, maksud saya sejak akan dilangsungkannya pertunangan antara Nona Hikari dan Tuan Jun Nosuke, intensitas pengiriman surat tersebut sangat sering. Sehari bisa sampai beberapa kali." Jelas madam Nancy lalu menyeruput tehnya. L masih menyimak penuturan selanjutnya perempuan tua itu.

"Apakah keluarga Ninomiya mengetahuinya?" kejar L.

"Tidak. Nona Hikari menyuruh saya untuk merahasiakan hal ini. ia berpikir Tuan atau Nyonya Ninomiya akan memarahinya jika ketahuan berhubungan dengan saudaranya. Saya pikir itu tindakan yang kejam jadi saya membiarkan Nona Hikari menulis surat dan menerima balasan suratnya. Lagipula tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi selama mereka berkirim surat." Jelas madam Nancy dengan tenang.

"Apakah anda bisa membedakan antara Nona Hikari dan Akari?" tanya L yang kemudian dijawab gelengan kepala oleh madam Nancy.

"Jujur, saya merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan Akari. Hanya surat dari Akari saja yang tergeletak di meja rias Nona Hikari atau di meja belajarnya. Saat saya menanyakan hal tersebut kepada nona Hikari, Nona Hikari bilang, Akari akan berpura-pura menjadi dirinya ketika bertemu orang lain di kediaman Ninomiya. Sehingga tidak ada yang akan mengetahuinya." Madam Nancy menghela napas panjang.

"Lalu mengapa tadi anda bilang bahwa anda merasa tidak pernah bertemu Akari padahal anda sering berada di kamar nona Hikari?" tanya L seraya mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan jarinya. Madam Nancy tampak tertegun sebentar.

"Itu karena. . . Nona Hikari selalu memakai liontin khas yang diproduksi satu biji di seluruh dunia. Selama ini saya selalu melihat nona Hikari memakainya. Bagaimanapun saya pikir Akari tidak mungkin mempunyai liontin seperti itu. Meski ya, terkadang aneh juga ketika melihat nona Hikari yang biasanya memakai gaun dan baju terusan terkadang tiba-tiba memakai kaos biasa dengan celana jins dan tampak sedikit ya, seperti remaja perempuan kebanyakan." Jelas madam Nancy. L mengangguk-angguk tampak puas. Mata hitamnya yang misterius tampak berkilat seakan sudah menemukan suatu kunci berharga bagi penyelesaian kasusnya.

"Apakah itu sudah cukup, Tuan L?" tanya Madam Nancy yang seakan bisa membaca raut kepuasan dari ekspressi L yang masih asyik menggigit jarinya.

"Ya." Sahut L lalu melompat turun dari kursi mewah yang didudukinya.

"Good night, madam." Ucap L lalu melangkah menjauh.

"Saya menyayangi Nona Hikari sama halnya seperti cucu saya sendiri. Dia anak baik dan saya yakin apapun yang terjadi di kediaman ini, dia tidak ada hubungannya." Ujar madam Nancy yang membuat langkah L terhenti sejenak.

"Saya pun juga berpikir demikian." Ujar L yang membuat bola mata madam Nancy sedikit melebar.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih." Ucap madam Nancy yang terdengar ambigu. Berikutnya wanita tua itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada halaman luar dimana bunga-bunga lili putih sedang mekar dengan indahnya. Tampak sangat cantik karena warna putihnya yang lembut disinari oleh cahaya bulan purnama.

"Ah, mereka secantik dan selembut anda Nona." Ucap madam Nancy yang ditujukan pada sesosok gadis mungil yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan dirinya pada salah satu tiang di balkon itu. Gadis itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah yakin bahwa detektif berkulit pucat tadi sudah cukup jauh menuruni tangga balkon. Sinar pucat rembulan jatuh pada wajah sang gadis, memperlihatkan wajah ayunya dengan dua bola mata sehitam black pearl yang mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Saya merasa semakin terasing di tempat ini, bibi." Gumam Hikari seakan pada dirinya sendiri lalu menatap hampa langit yang menggelap. Madam Nancy memperhatikan sekilas anak asuhnya, lalu membelai lembut kepala Hikari.

"Saya menyayangi anda, Nona." Ujar madam Nancy sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

…

"L, apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Light antusias ketika melihat rekan harajuku-nya itu kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Hn, kau akan terkejut akan apa yang kuketahui. Sepertinya kita akan menguak lebih dari satu misteri yang kita tangani." Jawab L sambil memutar matanya.

"Kau mungkin akan lebih terkejut dengan apa yang kutemukan." Cibir Light yang terdengar membanggakan diri.

"Apa? Balas L cuek namun sebenarnya sangat tidak sabar untuk mendengar hasil analisis rekannya.

"Coklat yang kau berikan padaku terdapat racun arsenic hanya pada bagian lekungannya, sementara sampel coklat yang kudapatkan di TKP tidak mengindikasikan adanya racun arsenic." Jelas Light

"Racun arsenic ada pada tangan korban dan pada suatu kejadian yang tidak disengaja korban menyentuh coklat itu dengan telunjuknya, sehingga racun arsenic hanya terdapat pada pola cekungan yang tergambar di permukaan coklat." Lanjut L sambil merebahkan dirinya secara asal di atas sofa.

"Tepat sekali. Racun arsenic mencemari seluruh permukaan tangan Anzen sedangkan kedua koki yang lain sama sekali tidak ditemukan racun arsenic. Itu merupakan kunci untuk menguak misteri ini." ujar Light dengan seringai yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Ya, kita telah dibuat bingung oleh sang pelaku. Pelaku rupanya cukup pintar dengan menutupi alat pembunuh sebenarnya dengan adanya racun arsenic. Dengan kata lain, pembunuh menyiapkan dua alat pembunuh sekaligus untuk membunuh mangsanya. Hanya saja, satu alat pembunuhnya yang lain itu tersamar dari kita." Komentar L.

"Pada kasus kematian Nyonya Allen, racun arsenic dalam dosis sangat sedikit ada dalam tubuhnya. Sementara pada kasus kematian tiga orang yang baru saja terjadi, racun arsenic tidak ada sama sekali dalam tubuh korban, hanya pada kedua permukaan tangan Anzen. Itu menunjukkan bahwa ada sesuatu lain yang menjadi pembunuh utama keempat orang itu." tambah Light sembari mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi.

"Selain ditemukannya coklat dan racun arsenic, selalu ada kesamaan lain yang terjadi di setiap pembunuhan." Light menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya di udara, seakan membuat analisis-analisis yang kasat mata.

"Kesamaannya adalah. . . asap tipis sisa pembakaran, sesuatu yang dibakar dan. . ." L menggantung kalimatnya, memberi kesempatan pada Light untuk menyambung kalimatnya.

"Orang pertama yang menemukan mayat selalu mengalami sesak napas atau gangguan kesehatan lain." tambah Light. Kedua detektif itu saling melirik satu sama lain, memperlihatkan raut kesenangan yang luar biasa karena mulai menemukan titik terang pelaku sesungguhnya.

"Oh, ya, tentang Hikari dan Akari tadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Light yang baru tersadar bahwa L belum menyampaikan penyelidikannya. L bangkit dari sofanya, beringsut mendekati Light yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. L semakin mendekat, membungkuk dalam untuk memposisikan dirinya dengan Light yang duduk nyaman di kursi.

"Hei, hei." Ujar Light yang merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisi L yang sedemikian dekat dengannya, posisi yang sangat absurd. Apalagi ketika L mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Light, membisiki pemuda beriris darah itu dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

"Sebenarnya Hikari dan Akari itu. . ."

Bola mata Light membola setelah L menyampaikan hasil penyelidikannya. L menjauhkan tubuhnya dari rekannya yang masih tampak shock. Light memandang L dengan gurat tidak percaya.

"Apakah itu mungkin. . .? Jadi, rahasia dibalik si kembar itu ternyata begitu." Gumam Light seakan pada diri sendiri. L menghela napas panjang. Mata kelam hitamnya menyapu ke luar jendela. Bulan purnama bulat sempurna, menyinari langit hitam yang di penuhi taburan bintang. Malam yang cantik dan L rasa ini merupakan pertanda baik bagi penyelesaian kasus misterinya. . .

**TBC**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudi mampir dan membaca. . , ^_^**

**Would you like to leave your sign, review please. . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter**

"Apakah itu mungkin. . .? Jadi, rahasia dibalik si kembar itu ternyata begitu." Gumam Light seakan pada diri sendiri. L menghela napas panjang. Mata kelam hitamnya menyapu ke luar jendela. Langit malam tampak bersih dengan bulan bulat sempurna yang bersinar redup. Mungkin, ini adalah pertanda baik bagi penyelesaian kasus mereka. .

**Sweety Death**

Disclaimer: Death Note punya **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa characternya untuk kesenangan pribadi saya. Nyaa!

Warning: many typo is bad, plot yang sedikit membingungkan dan banyaknya karakter OC bikinan author

"_Di manakah tempat yang tak terlihat itu_

_Tempat dimana kau berada_

_Tidak bisa kuraih meski sekeras apapun tanganku berusaha menggapai"_

.

"L, apa kau yakin kita harus melakukan ini?" Tanya Light yang merasa sedikit ragu. L yang menikmati coklatnya menoleh sebentar, lalu mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Sebagai jaga-jaga, Light. Jendela sebagai pintu keluar harus segera kita buka jika seandainya semua terjadi di luar rencana kita. Semoga setelah ini tidak tertulis di Koran berita tentang kematian kita berdua." Jelas L sambil menutup jendela kamar hanya dengan menggunakan telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulainya." Ucap Light lalu menarik napas panjang. Detektif berambut coklat itu kemudian mendekati perapian di kamar mereka, menaburkan suatu bubuk berwarna merah dengan banyak warna hitam. Bubuk itu adalah bubuk sisa pembakaran dari perapian yang ada di ruang bermain kartu pada kasus kematian Nyonya Allen dan juga sedikit ditemukan pada lampu minyak yang menggantung di ruang istirahat pada kasus kematian tiga orang terakhir.

"Kurasa sisa bubuk racun itu hanya akan memberikan sedikit efek kecil pada kita mengingat bubuk itu merupakan sisa pembakaran dari racun yang digunakan." Ujar L yang terdengar seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa eksperimen yang ia lakukan benar-benar aman.

Crash! Light Yagami menyalakan api dari korek yang digenggamnya. Kepalanya menunduk sedikit merasuk ke dalam perapian. Api semakin dekat pada kayu bakar dan akhirnya menyambar sebagian besar kayu bakar yang terkena jilatan api.

"Sekarang Light, kita hanya perlu bersantai dan menunggu reaksinya." Ujar L lalu kembali menikmati coklatnya sambil duduk berjongkok di atas sofa dekat meja. Light tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan kembali menuju kursinya yang juga terletak dekat jendela. Kini L dan Light saling berhadapan, dengan aktifitas masing-masing. L tampak tenang menjilati lelehan coklat di jari jempolnya sementara Light tampak serius dan berjaga-jaga bila terjadi suatu hal di luar perkiraan.

Pelan-pelan, api di perapian merembet menyentuh bubuk 'aneh' yang tadi dituangkan Light. Asap abu-abu tipis mulai keluar, menjalar memenuhi atmosfer. Light tercekat. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tidak bisa berteriak ketika dihadapannya tampak awan hitam bergulung-gulung dengan menampilkan berbagai macam ekspressi manusia yang dicekam ketakutan. Light mencoba mengambil napas, tidak bisa! ia seperti tercekik! Awan-awan hitam itu menyelubungi tubuhnya seluruhnya, lalu entah darimana datangnya sulur-sulur menakutkan yang mengerat meremas tubuhnya, seakan berusaha meremukkan tulang-belulangnya sekaligus. Tidak jauh darinya, tampak L yang wajahnya jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Wajah L yang tampak mengeras dengan sulur-sulur yang juga telah mengunci mati tubuhnya. Kini, Light dapat merasakan bahwa raut wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi horror sama halnya mayat-mayat yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Apakah ini, Death penalty?

Light Yagami berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga meski ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terbelenggu. Berhasil, sulur-sulur itu berhasil lepas. Dengan susah payah dan napas terengah, Light mencoba menggapai tubuh L. Ditariknya tubuh L paksa hingga sulur-sulur yang melingkupi pemuda yang sudah hampir sepucat mayat itu, tercerabut seketika. Kaki Light sempoyongan, terutama dengan beban L yang ditopangnya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, mencoba mencari jalan keluar diantara awan hitam yang terasa mencekiknya tiap kali ia menghirup napas. Tangan Light merasakan suatu permukaan dingin yang ia yakini sebagai permukaan kaca meski ia sudah tidak mampu melihat apapun. Tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi, pemuda itu menerjang kea rah tersebut.

"BRUUAKKK!" Suara keributan terdengar di dekat taman dekat kamar dua detektif yang disewa untuk menyelesaikan kasus di kediaman Ninomiya. Beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan berada di dekat situ untuk merawat tanaman atau bunga menelengkan kepala kea rah sumber suara. Mereka speechless demi melihat dua pemuda yang mereka ketahui sebagai detektif baru saja menerobos keluar dari jendela dan kini sedang berangkulan di tanah berlapis rumput.

"Hah. . . hah. . ." Light terengah-engah dengan peluh bercucuran. Disampingnya terdapat L yang masih memejamkan mata dengan wajah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sontak Light memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi sedikit memerah. Kini, dihadapannya terbentang langit biru yang luas dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih yang bayangannya melewati tubuhnya dan juga tubuh rekannya. Ini jauh lebih indah dibanding 'gerbang kematian' yang baru saja ia lihat. Angin berdesir lirih disekitarnya, mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen segar beraroma rumput hijau dan bebungaan musim semi, sehingga membuatnya seakan kembali merasakan kehidupan yang beberapa menit lalu hendak mencuat dari raganya.

"Sepertinya kita hampir membunuh diri kita sendiri." ucap sosok disampingnya yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan langsung duduk bersila.

"Tsk! Lain kali aku tidak mau mengikuti ide gilamu!" sentak Light kemudian memejamkan mata, mengambil udara lebih banyak.

"Ya, maaf." Ujar L yang membuat Light sedikit tersentak dan reflek membuka mata.

"Maaf karena telah hampir membunuhmu." Ujar L sungguh-sungguh sambil mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit sementara bibirnya menjepit erat jempolnya.

"Jika seseorang memilih untuk berkorban dan mati. . . ia tidak akan mengajak orang lain untuk ikut bersamanya." Ujar L. Light diam, membiarkan suara angin diantara pepohonan mengisi kebisuan selama beberapa waktu.

"Tidak juga. Lagipula aku tetap melakukannya atas kemauan diriku sendiri meski awalnya aku merasa ragu. Entah insting detektif atau sekedar insting untuk mencoba, tapi manusia selalu memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang besar. Dan manusia akan memuaskan keingintahuannya itu." Ujar Light. Kedua orang itu kemudian terdiam, sama-sama memilih untuk menatap bentangan warna biru di atas mereka.

"Tuan Light. . . Tuan L. . . Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tegur suara feminin seorang gadis. Kedua detektif itu menoleh serempak, mendapati Hikari tersenyum manis ke keduanya. Dan gadis itu tampak semakin manis dalam balutan dress berwarna biru muda dengan beberapa renda di beberapa bagian.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Nona Hikari." Ujar Light singkat.

"Begitukah? Tapi banyak pelayan melihat kalian saling berpelukan beberapa waktu yang lalu." Ujar Hikari dengan mata membulat sambil terkikik geli.

"Itu asap apa?" Tunjuk Hikari pada jendela kamar yang terbuka dan masih menyisakan asap abu-abu tispisnya.

"Asap perapian. L bereksperimen membuat coklat panggang dengan menggunakan perapian." Ujar Light benar-benar kacau sehingga membuat L hanya mampu memberi death glare pada rekannya itu.

"Ooo, boleh kulihat?" Tanya Hikari sambil tersenyum kecil lalu hendak melangkah.

"Jangan kesana." Ujar L sambil mencengkram lengan mungil Hikari. Hikari berhenti, lalu menatap L dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Bagaimanapun, L sangat tahu bahwa efek dari asap yang mulai tersamar itu tetap saja berbahaya mungkin perlu waktu sekitar setengah atau satu jam agar yakin bahwa asap itu sudah ternetralisir dengan udara bersih.

"Baunya aneh." L beralasan dan Hikari membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Nyonya Selly pasti sudah menungguku di ruang piano." Ujar Hikari kemudian sambil melirik pada sebuah mobil Lamborghini merah yang terparkir di salah satu sudut halaman. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan dua detektif yang menatap punggung kecilnya dengan intens.

"Jadi, apakah kita akan membiarkan gadis itu L?" Tanya Light.

"Tidak. Kita harus menolongnya. Bagaimanapun, dia harus tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Karena biar bagaimanapun, sebenarnya ia sendirian." Ujar L yang masih menjaga pandangan pada rambut panjang Hikari yang tergerai dan bergerak lincah seiring langkah kakinya yang menjauh.

Waktu terasa cepat sekali bergulir. Tanpa terasa, malam mulai merangkak seiring dengan berkurangnya aktifitas di kediaman Ninomiya. Jam besar menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam, cukup beralasan jika sekarang kediaman besar itu tampak lenggang dari lalu lalang para pembantu atau anggota keluarga Ninomiya.

Hikari sedang berada di kamarnya, rebahan sambil membaca-baca buku. Gadis itu merasa sedikit jenuh karena sedari pagi tadi ia disibukkan dengan berbagai macam les privat, mulai dari les piano, les dansa, les mata pelajaran, dan juga les melukis. Hidup seperti sudah diatur dengan jadwal yang sedemikian ketat. Hari sabtu dan minggu dimana remaja seusianya _hangout_ atau bersenang-senang layaknya remaja, ia justru terbelenggu dengan seabrek aktivitas. Pada hari biasa, ia sekolah dari pagi sampai sore lalu pulang. Pulang dan tidak pergi kemanapun. Setiap kali ia pulang, mata hitamnya yang bulat jernih akan terus menatap jendela mobil, menyaksikan gadis seusianya berjalan membentuk kelompok, tertawa riang bersama atau berjalan bersama pacarnya. 'Kehidupan di luar sana pasti menyenangkan.' Begitu yang ia pikirkan sambil menekan jemarinya pada permukaan kaca. Ia hanya bisa melihat kehidupan bebas itu. Melihatnya dan tidak pernah bisa meraihnya. . .

Perlahan, tubuh Hikari bangkit dari ranjang _king size_-nya. Gadis itu lalu berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya, menarik salah satu kenop laci dan terlihatlah ratusan surat yang memenuhi lacinya tersebut. Tangannya terulur mengambil surat paling atas, itu surat yang kemarin diterimanya dari Akari. Dibukanya amplop surat, lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi, menghayati membaca tulisan orang yang paling ia sayangi dan menyayanginya.

"_Dear Hikari_

_Apa kau baik-baik saja? kudengar banyak hal menakutkan yang terjadi di kediaman Ninomiya. Aku jadi cemas. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu dan aku lebih takut lagi jika saat hal buruk itu terjadi, aku tidak ada disampingmu. Tulislah balasan agar aku yakin kau baik-baik saja, okay?"_

Hikari tertawa kecil membacanya. Membaca surat dari Akari merupakan satu-satunya hiburannya. Meski berulang kali ia baca, ia tetap merasa senang. Tidak seperti dirinya yang lemah dan penurut, Akari adalah sosok tegas yang mudah bertindak semaunya sendiri. Hikari menerawang jauh, melamun memikirkan kata-kata tepat untuk membalas surat dari kakaknya itu. Lalu mulailah ia mencorat-coret sebuah kertas kosong.

Hikari tidak tahu bahwa pintu kamarnya dibuka sedikit oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang mengawasinya tajam, lalu menutup pintu kembali dengan hati-hati sebelum HIkari menyadari keberadaannya.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sementara itu. . .

Light menghirup nikmat kopi chappuchino-nya sementara L mencelup-celupkan gula pada secangkir teh sambil tetap berfokus pada layar mainframe, yang merupakan komputer utama dan pusat dari seluruh kamera pengawas di kediaman Ninomiya. Takashi, pegawai rutin ruang kamera pengawas sedang tidak berada disitu karena pergi ke toilet beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Apa ia akan datang?" Tanya Light sambil memperhatikan layar.

"Persentasenya 95 persen. Menurut keterangan madam Nancy, intensitas pengiriman tersebut kini menjadi setiap hari menjelang pertunangan Hikari." Balas L yang dengan tenang duduk berjongkok di atas kursi. Kedua detektif tersebut sama-sama memperhatikan layar yang menyajikan semua potongan-potongan gambar dari seluruh ruangan di kediaman Ninomiya.

"Dia datang." Ujar Light pelan namun cukup antusias begitu dilihatnya siluet seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang dengan tatapan hitam kelam tertangkap kamera berjalan melintasi koridor sisi taman. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan pakaian casual biasa, berjalan tenang menyusuri koridor.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita bergerak." Intruksi L lalu dengan cepat melompat turun dari kursinya. L mengangguk dan ikut menyusul rekannya keluar ruangan.

"Akari?" Ujar L yang telah menghadang jalan di depan Akari. Akari tampak terkejut dan gadis itu dapat merasakan kehadiran orang lain yang juga telah menutup akses jalan di belakangnya, Light Yagami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Akari?" Tukas Light. Akari diam dengan pandangan memicing, sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Light yang berada di depannya. Baik L maupun Light sama-sama maju mendekat. Akari tetap tampak tenang. Namun detik berikutnya, gadis itu dengan gesit memutar tubuh dan secara bersamaan melompat melewati pagar di sepanjang sisi koridor yang berhubungan dengan taman. Light dengan sigap menyusul melompati pagar diikuti oleh L. L sedikit berdecak kagum demi melihat bagaimana tangkas dan lincahnya gadis itu berlari zig zag dan melakukan gerakan salto agar tidak menginjak sepetak tanah penuh bunga ataupun menghindari fokus kamera pengawas.

'Seperti perpaduan balet dan _jumper wall._' Pikir L sambil tetap memburu targetnya.

"Akari, kenapa kau menghindari kami?" Tanya Light sambil memacu laju kakinya mendekati Akari. Akari tidak menyahut dan turut memacu kecepatannya.

"Apa kau merasa takut karena kami sudah tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?" Lanjut Light sambil menyeringai. Akari mendecih pelan, sebentar lagi ia akan terpojok karena dihadapannya kini terlihat pagar besi setinggi dua setengah meter yang merupakan pagar pengeliling kediaman Ninomiya. Baik L maupun Light merasa sebentar lagi mereka akan mendapatkan Akari, namun sayangnya Akari ternyata mampu memanjat pagar tersebut dengan tangkas. Dan ketika gadis itu telah sampai di puncak pagar, ia memberikan seringai kecil pada dua detektif yang berada di bawahnya.

"Good bye." Ujar Akari lalu melompat keluar pagar. Tanpa membuang waktu, L dan Light ikut memanjat pagar. L dengan dengan tidak sabar meloncat langsung dari pagar setinggi 2,5 meter itu karena jarak Akari sudah cukup jauh. Sementara Light lebih memilih untuk turun dengan hati-hati. Kini Akari sedang berlari menyebrangi jalan raya besar. Meski agak sempoyongan, L menguatkan tubuhnya, memaksa kakinya berlari lebih cepat membuat jaraknya dengan gadis incarannya semakin dekat.

"TIIINNN! Sebuah bunyi klakson terdengar menakutkan. L menoleh begitupun dengan Hikari. Sebuah dump truk melesat cepat dari depan, tampak tidak ada harapan untuk berhenti meski melakukan pengereman. Mata Akari membulat sempurna, dump truk itu beberapa meter dari tubuhnya. Lampu depan dump truk menyala menyilaukan seiring dengan roda yang bergerak dengan kecepatan gila.

"BRUUAKKK!" Dua tubuh terpelanting ke sisi kiri jalan. Light memekik demi melihat tubuh rekannya dan Hikari terkapar tak berdaya. Buru-buru pria beriris merah itu mendekat, mengabaikan pengemudi dump truk yang tidak berhenti dan semakin kalap menginjak gasnya, melarikan diri.

"L, kau baik-baik saja?!" Pekik Light sambil mengangkat tubuh L. L mengerang, tubuhnya menggeliat pelan dan ia dapat merasakan punggungnya begitu nyeri setelah beradu dengan aspal.

"Bagaimana dengannya?" Tanya L lemah sambil melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri. Light dengan cepat beralih pada Akari, melihat cairan merah pekat yang sedikit menggenang di sekitar kepalanya yang terkulai miring.

"Kepalanya terbentur sampai berdarah. Semoga lukanya tidak parah." Ujar Light cemas. L berupaya bangkit meski merasakan seolah tulang punggungnya patah, namun itu jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan seluruh tulangnya patah akibat benturan hebat dengan truk gila tadi. Bagaimanapun tadi, L menerjang ke arah Akari sehingga membuat tubuhnya dan tubuh Akari terhindar dari tabrakan meski konsekuensinya mereka tetap mengalami luka akibat terbentur aspal jalan. Bukankah lebih baik terluka daripada tewas seketika?

"Hi-Hikari. . ." Gumam Akari dengan mata sedikit terbuka.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Light sambil menahan kepala Akari. Akari mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Bertahanlah." Ujar Light lalu melepaskan jasnya untuk menutup darah yang mengucur di dahi Akari. Tidak ada jawaban dari Akari karena berikutnya matanya sudah terpejam lagi.

"Kita bawa dia ke kediaman." Ujar L sambil berjalan tertatih. Light mengangguk sambil membopong tubuh mungil Akari dengan gaya bridal style.

**. . . . . . .**

Hikari tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia bermimpi buruk, terlihat jelas dari bulir keringat yang membasahi lehernya serta helaan napasnya yang berat.

"Akari. . ." Gumam Hikari sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Gelap, lampu kamarnya sudah dimatikan entah oleh siapa. Hikari benci kegelapan jadi meski menahan kantuk dan pusing, ia tetap berjalan terhuyung menekan saklar lampu kamarnya. 'Ini jauh lebih baik.' Pikir Hikari lalu duduk di atas kursi dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja belajar. Mata Hikari memperhatikan sejenak selembar kertas putih dan bolpoin yang tergeletak di sisinya. Gadis itu mengingat sesuatu. Ada hal penting yang belum dilakukannya. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil bolpoin lalu mulai menggerakkan jemari lentiknya di atas kertas. Ia tampak begitu tekun, hingga tidak menyadari pintu kamarnya yang dibuka sedikit oleh seseorang. Lagi-lagi, seseorang itu mengawasinya dengan begitu intens. Lalu penguntit misterius itu segera menutup pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara begitu yakin gadis itu akan mengakhiri tulisannya.

"Begini sudah cukup." Bisik Hikari lalu melipat kertasnya dan memasukkannya ke sebuah amplop dan membiarkannya di atas meja. Berikutnya, gadis itu menuju kembali ke ranjangnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya dan tidak lama kemudian tertidur lelap karena merasakan keletihan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sinar matahari pagi menyingsing, mengantarkan sinar putih silau yang menerobos dari jendela kaca bening. Hikari mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat. Kepalanya terasa pening, mungkin karena ia belum terbiasa dengan sinar matahari yang langsung memblokir matanya. Perlahan gadis itu bangkit dari ranjang, tertegun mendapati sebuah surat tergeletak di atas mejanya.

'Cepat sekali Akari membalas suratku.' Pikir Hikari sambil tersenyum lalu mengambil surat itu dan kembali ke ranjangnya. Dengan tidak sabar dibukanya surat itu sementara tubuhnya ia henyakkan pada punggung ranjangnya. Mata Hikari melebar demi membaca surat Akari yang isinya berbunyi:

"_Hikari, kemarin aku ketahuan oleh L dan Light. Aku berlari dan tidak kusangka mereka mengejarku. Karena tergesa dan takut tertangkap, aku ceroboh menyeberang jalan. Sebuah sedan hampir menabrakku namun L menolongku. Kepalaku terluka dalam insiden itu, tapi jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja."_

"Hikari." Hikari sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu kamarnya yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Nyonya Helena, ibu tirinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya disusul kemudian Tuan Ninomiya, L, Light dan pengasuhnya, madam Nancy.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Hikari bingung, sedikit menautkan alis.

"Kau sudah baikan sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Helena yang terdengar ganjil bagi Hikari.

"Umm. . . Kurasa aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hikari agak ragu.

"Apa yang ditanganmu itu?" Tanya Nyonya Helena sambil menunjuk sebuah kertas yang digenggam Hikari erat.

"I-ini surat dari Akari." Jawab Hikari takut-takut.

"Akari siapa?" Lanjut Nyonya Helena yang terdengar dibuat-buat. Nyonya Helena mendekati Hikari lalu duduk disamping anak tirinya yang bersandar pada punggung ranjang.

"Bukankah surat itu kau sendiri yang menulisnya tadi malam di meja belajarmu?" suara Nyonya Helena begitu rendah, tetapi cukup untuk membuat Hikari terbelalak tidak percaya. Sementara itu di pojok ruangan kamar Hikari, bibi Nancy hanya menatap pedih pada anak asuhnya yang dipojokkan oleh ibu tirinya dihadapan banyak orang.

"A-apa maksud Ibu?" ujar Hikari dengan suara bergetar. Hikari mengedarkan bola mata hitamnya kepada semua orang yang berada di ruangannya. Tuan Ninomiya tertunduk dalam, L dan Light hanya terdiam sementara di pojok sana bibi Nancy tampak menahan tangis.

"Hikari, kurasa kita harus pergi ke psikiater." Nyonya Helena kembali berkata dengan suara lembutnya yang terdengar tajam.

"O, iya. Perban di kepalamu itu juga perlu diganti." Tambah Nyonya Helena lalu menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. Hikari tercekat. Tangan gadis itu gemetar menyentuh dahinya, merasakan kain kasar yang membalut kepalanya. Dan begitu ia memperhatikan tangannya, ia melihat sedikit warna merah kecoklatan menodai sebagian jarinya. Gadis itu shock seketika. Batinnya bergolak hebat, menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Dalam surat yang masih digenggamnya, Akari memberitahunya bahwa ia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan kecil yang membuat kepalanya terluka. Tapi sekarang, Hikari mengetahui dirinya sendiri yang mengalami luka di kepala.

"Akari adalah dirimu sendiri." desis Nyonya Helena. Hikari tertegun dengan pandangan kosong selama beberapa waktu sampai kemudian gadis itu melompat dari ranjangnya.

"Akari! Aku harus mencarinya!" tanpa mempedulikan apapun atau siapapun, Hikari menerobos diantara tubuh L dan Light yang masih mematung. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu membiarkan saja gadis itu berlari keluar kamarnya. Toh, gadis itu tidak akan menemukan orang yang ia cari karena orang yang ia cari sebenarnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"L, kau mau kemana?" sergah Light ketika melihat rekannya itu hendak melangkah.

"Saya mau menjemputnya." Jawab L datar sambil melirik tidak suka pada Nyonya Helena.

_Apakah aku kehilangan dirimu_

"Akari, kau dimana?" Hikari terus berteriak memanggil nama Akari di seluruh penjuru rumah. Beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan mendengar teriakannya, datang menghampirinya tergopoh-gopoh lalu bertanya dengan sopan padanya.

"Anda mencari siapa nona?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Akari." Jawab Hikari singkat yang kepalanya sibuk berputar kesana kemari.

"Akari? Siapa?" tanya para pelayan tidak mengerti. Hikari menegang mendengarnya. Tidak ada seorangpun di kediaman ini yang mengenal Akari. Tanpa berkata apa-apa gadis itu kembali berlari.

"Nona, anda mau kemana?!" jerit para pelayan yang melihat nona mudanya berlari keluar dari kediaman. Hikari sudah tidak peduli lagi pada teriakan para pelayannya. Ia terus memacu kakinya menuju ke kota.

"Akari! Akari!" Panggil Hikari sambil mengedarkan pandangan pada jalan yang penuh sesak oleh lalu lintas manusia. Mata gadis itu telah berkaca-kaca sementara kakinya ia paksakan untuk terus berlari mencari saudara kembarnya. Ia tidak berhenti, dari satu jalan ke jalan lainnya, dari satu gedung ke gedung lain, sambil meneriakkan nama Akari. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya menatapnya aneh namun memilih acuh dan membiarkan gadis itu kebingungan seorang diri. Sampai kemudian Hikari lelah untuk berteriak. Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu terdiam, menepi di pinggir jalan dan memperhatikan kerumunan orang-orang kota yang terus bergerak. Barangkali ia akan melihatnya, barangkali ia akan menemukan Akarinya.

_Ataukah kau yang kehilangan diriku_

Namun, sepertinya keinginan itu tidak akan terwujud ketika gadis mungil itu merasakan nyeri hebat di kepalanya. Benar juga, ia tadi baru siuman lalu berlari-lari dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Kini sebagai konsekuensinya, ia harus merasakan pening hebat yang membuat tubuh kecilnya sedikit terhuyung. Mata sehitam black pearl itu secara perlahan meredup sinar kesadarannya dan tubuh tidak berdaya itu secara tiba-tiba ambruk di tepi jalan, menimbulkan keributan di tepi jalan yang dipenuhi para pejalan kaki.

Di seberang jalan, L melihatnya. Bagaimana tubuh rapuh itu jatuh membanting trotoar cukup keras, hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam. Hikari terkapar tidak sadarkan diri dengan rambut panjangnya yang beruraian. Orang-orang mulai ramai mengerumuninya. Ketika L hendak mengambil langkah untuk menolong gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja L menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tertegun menatap seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap dibalut seragam militer dengan sigap telah merengkuh tubuh mungil Hikari. Pemuda yang L kenali sebagai Jun Nosuke, tunangan Hikari, datang entah dari mana, menyeruak kerumunan lalu segera membopong Hikari sambil berteriak meminta seseorang memanggil ambulance.

_Kurasa, kita berdua sama-sama kehilangan_

Hikari's POV

Gelap. Sekelilingku hanya kegelapan. Aku terkurung dalam kegelapan. Begitu sepi, hanya ada aku seorang diri. Sangat sepi. . . Hingga membuatku tertarik kembali pada kenangan itu. Aku seperti kembali ke masa kecilku. Berdiri di ambang pintu dan menyaksikan kejadian itu lagi. Kejadian dimana Ibuku mencekik seorang anak kecil yang tidak lain adalah anaknya sendiri, aku. Kupikir saat itu aku akan segera mati. Tetapi, ketika sulur-sulur kematian telah hampir merenggut seluruh kehidupanku, perlahan tangan ibuku mulai mengendur dari leherku. Aku yang sebelumnya hampir melihat gerbang kematian tertarik kembali ke dunia ketika paru-paruku mulai terisi oksigen yang memadai. Namun, saat aku membuka mata, disampingku ibuku sudah terbujur kaku. Tidak bergerak lagi. Ibu yang mati meninggalkan anak perempuannya seorang diri. . .

Meski kupanggil berapa kalipun, ibuku tidak pernah terbangun. Sepi, sunyi dan gelapnya ruangan. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Seperti halnya radio mati. Aku takut. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini. 'Tolong! Tolong!' Aku terus berteriak minta tolong sambil menangis. Tidak ada yang menolongku. Tidak ada yang mendengarkanku. Aku mulai putus asa. Ketakutanku semakin membesar saat aku melihat kegelapan mengelilingiku.

"Daijoubu." Sebuah suara masuk ke indera pendengaranku. Kulihat seseorang yang sama persis denganku memandangku lembut dan menggenggam tanganku erat. 'Daijoubu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Selamanya.' Ujarnya yang membuat air mataku tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku tertegun saat ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian. Akari. Kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku. Kau yang selalu membelaku tanpa kuminta. Kau yang paling mengerti diriku. Aku selalu merasa baik-baik saja saat mengingat kita akan selalu bersama. Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, akan selalu di sisiku. Akari. Benar, kau adalah Akari-ku, cahayaku.

End of Hikari's POV

"scyzoprenia?" Ulang Tuan Ninomiya dengan tidak yakin. Light mengangguk pasti, mengiyakan.

"Apakah itu sejenis penyakit berbahaya?" Tanya Tuan Ninomiya.

"Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang penyakit. Boleh dibilang itu adalah kelainan atau gangguan pada jiwa manusia. Saya pernah mendengar di Inggris dan beberapa negara Eropa lainnya terdapat seseorang yang memiliki dua kepribadian atau lebih, yang kepribadian itu seringkali sangat berbeda jauh dengan kepribadian aslinya. Orang yang mengidap scyzoprenia mengalami amnesia ketika kepribadian yang lainnya mengambil alih pikirannya, sehingga dia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan perbuatan apa saja yang dilakukan 'kepribadian ganda'nya itu karena kepribadian aslinya tertidur." Jelas Light sedangkan tuan Ninomiya hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan. L sedari tadi hanya diam di pojok ruangan. Sedikit ganjil memang ketika melihat L sediam ini tanpa memakan makanan manis ataupun menggigit jempolnya. Pemuda berambut raven hitam itu hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang disampingnya sementara pikirannya sendiri melayang entah kemana karena ia hanya menatap hampa pada langit berwarna biru di luar jendela kaca ruangan itu.

"Apakah ada suatu trauma yang dialami Hikari sewaktu kecil? Karena menurut beberapa penelitian, scyzoprenia muncul karena rasa traumatic mendalam pada masa kecil. Sehingga penderitanya memunculkan 'tokoh lain' dalam dirinya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dari rasa traumatik ataupun hal-hal yang sekiranya mengganggu si penderita." Lanjut Light lagi. Tuan Ninomiya menghela napas panjang. Pandangan mata pria berusia lebih dari separuh abad itu menjadi sayu ketika iris biru tuanya menatap sebuah foto seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek yang Light yakini sebagai foto Hikari sewaktu kecil.

"Ibu anak itu pernah mengajak anaknya bunuh diri bersama, namun gagal. Sebelum ia membunuh Hikari dengan cara mencekiknya, ia sudah tewas terlebih dulu karena racun arsenic yang ia minum sebelumnya. Dan Hikari menunggu selama sekitar 4 hari sampai aku datang kerumah itu, mendapati rumah itu terkunci dan tampak suram dari luar. Begitu aku membuka kuncinya dan memasuki ruangan, kulihat Hikari masih berada disamping mayat ibunya. Entah apa saja yang dilakukan anak itu bersama ibunya yang sudah tidak bisa bercakap-cakap lagi. Yang jelas, saat Hikari kutanyai, anak itu menjelaskan semuanya dengan tenang. Terlampau tenang untuk ukuran anak kecil yang baru saja mengalami kejadian menakutkan. Mungkin saja saat itu yang bercerita kepadaku bukanlah Hikari, melainkan Akari. Anak itu mengatakan bahwa 4 hari yang lalu ibunya mencekiknya sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Begitu dia tersadar, dia mendapati ibunya sudah meninggal disampingnya dan tidak ada apapun yang dilakukannya selain menungguku, karena rumah itu terkunci dari dalam. Hanya ibunya dan aku yang mempunyai kunci rumah itu." Jelas Tuan Ninomiya dengan jari-jemari yang saling mengerat.

"Begitu rupanya. " Lirih Light.

"Gadis yang malang." Gumam L lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Light dan Tuan Ninomiya.

"Jadi, apakah semua kematian yang terjadi adalah ulah Akari?" tanya Tuan Ninomiya yang baru ingat pada jawaban dari misteri besar yang terjadi di kediamannya.

Light tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

"Bukan, baik Akari maupun Hikari bukan pelakunya." Ujarnya dengan tenang.

"Lalu siapa?" Ujar Tuan Ninomiya, penuh ketidak sabaran.


	7. Chapter 7

Nyaa! Cieru Cherry balik lagi. Well, author benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan update yg sangat teramat telat! ( w)\

Setelah tugas-tugas yg menumpuk, sekaligus kegiatan2 skolah dan UTS (yang Author yakini hasilnya mengecewakan T.T) selesai, Author baru bisa menarikan jari di atas keyboard untuk melanjutkan Fict ini. Waahh! Author suka sekali membaca review para pembaca. Terima kasih banyak! *0(^o^)0*

Dan sebagai penutup alias Chapter terakhir dari Fict ini, author akan membeberkan beberapa referensi yang author pakai dalam Fanfic Sweety Death (berhubung ada seorang reviewer yang tahu semua trik author. Sigh*) Good Job. Selain itu, author ucapkan selamat kepada pembaca yang berhasil menebak dengan tepat siapa pembunuhnya. Yup, Nyonya Helena! Semua bukti dan petunjuk memang author arahkan kepadanya, hehehe (devilish smile)

Berikut beberapa referensi yg author pakai:

Sherlock Holmes, The Devil's Foot karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Alasan: Ceritanya keren bget. Sumpah! Aura kejahatan dan penalaran intuisi sang detektif oke punya! Didukung penggunaan gaya cerita yang tetap indah meski kata-katanya agak njelimet (atau emank pikiran author yg njelimet -_-)

Komik Story about you (Maaf lupa siapa pengarangnya). Ceritanya bagus, tentang seorang pengidap scyzoprenia yang mengira dirinya mempunyai kembaran yang akan selalu menemaninya (Namanya pun Hikari dan Akari). Ceritanya menampilkan kesan misterius, butuh sedikit pemahaman ekstra untuk mengerti jalan ceritanya. Ini adalah komik pertama yang bikin author nangis membacanya terutama bagian ending yang diluar dugaan

Detectife Conan the movie (lupa juga judulnya apa). Hanya ambil bagian trik saat seorang perempuan tiba-tiba tewas setelah memakan sepotong coklat yang diberikan temannya. Padahal coklat yang ditawarkan temannya itu ada puluhan. Lho, koq bisa sih si perempuan itu milih coklat yg ada racunnya, begitu pikir author. Berikutnya, Author bener-bener surprise setelah mengetahui bahwa ternyata racunnya sudah melekat pada lipstick, sehingga pilih coklat manapun, ia tetap akan tewas.

Selebihnya author mengerahkan kemampuan author sendiri untuk meramu ketiga sumber tersebut dengan menggunakan gaya menulis author sendiri. Skip

Jadi, karena udah sangat panjang, ini dia chap terakhir. . .

**Sweety Death**

Disclaimer: Death Note punya **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa characternya untuk kesenangan pribadi saya. Nyaa!

Warning: many typo is bad, plot yang sedikit membingungkan dan banyaknya karakter OC bikinan author

Last Chapter

"_Jadi, apakah semua kematian yang terjadi adalah ulah Akari?" tanya Tuan Ninomiya yang baru ingat pada jawaban dari misteri besar yang terjadi di kediamannya._

_Light tersenyum miring mendengarnya._

"_Bukan, baik Akari maupun Hikari bukan pelakunya."Ujarnya dengan tenang._

"_Lalu siapa?" Ujar Tuan Ninomiya, penuh ketidak sabaran._

Light mengambil napas sejenak, berusaha memperkirakan bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan dengan jelas siapa pelakunya. Namun, sebelum bibirnya mengeluarkan suara, sebuah suara lain sudah mendahuluinya.

"Nyonya Helena." Ujar L datar yang membuat Tuan Ninomiya tampak shock.

"He-Helena? Bagaimana mungkin?!"Ujar Tuan Ninomiya. Dari nada bicaranya jelas terdengar bahwa ia merasa marah, bingung, kecewa, dan ada perasaan untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh L. L mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit untuk menatap mata biru tua Tuan Ninomiya.

"Itu kenyataannya Tuan." Lanjut L

"Semua bukti dan petunjuk mengarah padanya." Imbuh Light, menguatkan pernyataan rekannya.

"Bukti dan petunjuk apa yang kalian maksudkan?" Kali ini sebuah suara tajam mendesis dari mulut seorang perempuan paru baya yang memasuki ruangan Tuan Ninomiya dengan tiba-tiba sambil memberi tatapan memicing kepada dua detektif di ruangan itu.

"Apakah sidik jariku ditemukan pada coklat maut yang selalu ada di setiap kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi?"Tanya Nyonya Helena yang terdengar tidak seperti bertanya, melainkan terdengar sebagai penyangkalan atas tuduhan yang dialamatkan kepadanya.

Light menaikkan alisnya, balas menatap tajam pada Nyonya besar yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Coklat yang selalu ada dalam TKP sama sekali bukan alat pembunuh yang sebenarnya. Hanya merupakan sebuah kebetulan luar biasa sehingga benda itu selalu berada dalam TKP." Ulas Light yang langsung dipotong oleh Nyonya Helena.

"Bukankah berdasarkan hasil uji forensik sebelumnya ditemukan racun arsenik pada coklat yang dimakan Allen." Balas Nyonya Helena yang berusaha menunjukkan sikap tenangnya menghadapi tuduhan L maupun Light.

"Ow, mengapa anda bisa tahu?" sergah L lalu menggigit jempolnya seraya menatap langsung Nyonya Helena. Tuan Ninomiya pun sedikit tersentak, merasa heran juga bagaimana istrinya itu bisa tahu sedangkan ia ingat betul bahwa Helena tidak bersamanya ketika penyelidikan pertama kasus Allen diidentifikasikan terdapat racun arsenik pada coklat yang tertinggal di TKP.

"Tentu saja karena berita itu menyebar dengan cepat di kalangan kediaman semua pembantu juga mengetahui desas-desus tersebut." Ujar Nyonya Helena, berargumentasi dengan percaya diri dan sama sekali tidak terdengar keraguan pada kalimatnya ataupun perubahan pada ekspressi wajahnya yang tetap tenang. Sementara Tuan Ninomiya masih berdiam di posisinya dengan raut besar itu berada dalam saja, mana ada suami yang bisa bersikap biasa ketika mengetahui bahwa istrinya dituduh sebagai tersangka pembunuhan, apalagi pembunuh saudara perempuannya.

"Apakah anda tahu Nyonya Helena, bahwa terdapat kandungan racun arsenik yang ditemukan pada lipstick Nyonya Allen. Dan kandungan racun arsenik itu dalam dosis sangat sedikit sehingga kemungkinan besar tidak akan sampai terjadi kematian. Apalagi sampai membuat korbannya mengeluarkan ekspressi ketakutan menjelang ajal sangat tidak wajar."Ujar Light sambil menyeringai, berusaha memancing keluar raut khawatir dari Nyonya Helena, namun itu tidak terjadi.

"Lalu apa yang membuat kalian menetapkanku sebagai tersangka? Bukankah coklat itu berasal dari Hikari?" Ujar Nyonya Helena dengan penekanan di tiap nadanya.

"Racun misterius mematikan yang anda gunakan untuk membunuh Nyonya Allen, Anzen dan dua koki malang itu. Sebuah racun yang belum kami ketahui namanya namun memiliki efek sangat berbahaya. Berupa bubuk yang apabila terbakar akan menghasilkan asap abu-abu yang mampu memberikan imajinasi berlebihan kepada tiap orang yang menghirupnya. Efek racun itu bisa mengendalikan semua indera, saraf bahkan perasaan korban untuk merasakan suatu siksaan menakutkan dan berakhir pada kematian." Urai L panjang Ninomiya yang mendengarnya tampak tertarik, berbeda dengan istrinya yang wajahnya mulai mengeras.

"Hanya anda satu-satunya orang yang berkesempatan untuk menghadirkan racun itu di dalam TKP. Pada peristiwa kematian Nyonya Allen, anda menyalakan perapian dan mengingatkan suami anda untuk mengerjakan beberapa arsip yang harus dikerjakannya. Setelah Tuan Ninomiya keluar, kemungkinan anda menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meletakkan bubuk racun di perapian. Nyonya Allen barangkali tidak curiga saat itu dan hanya menganggap anda sedang memeriksa nyala api. Berikutnya, anda cepat-cepat menyusul Tuan Ninomiya dan mengatakan bahwa Nyonya Allen ingin berbicara dengan Hikari. Entah itu benar atau tidak, tetapi anda mengatakannya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa Tuan Ninomiya benar-benar akan pergi dan tidak kembali lagi ke ruang bermain kartu dalam waktu cukup lama. Lalu anda dan Tuan Ninomiya pun meninggalkan tempat TKP dan mungkin saat itu Nyonya Allen sedang meregang nyawa sendirian." Light menyampaikan intuisinya dengan gamblang, membuat Nyonya Helena merasa semakin terpojok.

"Dan pada kasus kematian Anzen dan dua koki lainnya, racun arsenik hanya terdapat pada cekungan bekas jari yang ada pada permukaan coklat. Disamping itu, tangan Anzen juga penuh dengan racun arsenik yang tidak disadarinya telah melekat pada sebagian tubuh lampu minyak. Kemungkinan anda yang menyerahkan lampu minyak kepada Anzen tidak tercemari racun arsenik karena anda memegangnya pada pegangan lampu minyak. Selain itu, anda juga telah meletakkan bubuk beracun yang anda gunakan sebelumnya pada sumbu minyak. Jadi, ketika lampu minyak dinyalakan, maka asap dari bubuk beracun itu akan bekerja membunuhnya. Sayangnya, terjadi sebuah hal diluar perkiraan anda dimana kemudian Anzen bertemu dengan dua koki temannya yang mengajaknya ke ruang istirahat. Jadi, pada akhirnya, tiga nyawa terbunuh sekaligus di ruangan istirahat." Urai L, melanjutkan intuisi yang sudah disampaikan rekannya.

"Dengan kata lain, anda menggunakan dua racun sekaligus untuk memastikan bahwa mangsa anda benar-benar akan terbunuh. Trik anda adalah menutupi alat pembunuh sebenarnya dengan alat pembunuh lain." Ujar Light sambil melirik Nyonya Helena yang terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ironisnya, racun arsenik yang anda gunakan sebagai cover dari racun utama anda, membuat semua kecurigaan mengarah pada seorang gadis yang tidak bersalah." Ucap L penuh penekanan.

"Seandainya jika detektif lain dengan intuisi rata-rata yang menangani kasus ini, kemungkinan besar, Hikari-lah yang akan dijadikan tersangka. Apalagi dengan ditemukannya fakta jika Hikari menderita scyzoprenia."

"A-apakah i-itu benar, Helena?"Tanya Tuan Ninomiya yang tampak shock melihat istrinya terdiam dengan wajah memucat. Tidak ada balasan dari Nyonya Helena. Hanya saja, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi mengeras, penuh dendam dan kebencian yang jelas terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat.

"Itu benar."Jawab Nyonya Helena tanpa penyesalan.

"Me-mengapa kau melakukannya?"Tanya Tuan Ninomiya yang terdengar sangat shock mendengar pengakuan istrinya. Nyonya Helena tersenyum miring lalu menutup matanya sebentar, hingga iris berwarna coklat keemasan miliknya tersembunyi sempurna di balik kelopak matanya.

**. . . . . . . .**

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tengah menatap jendela besar di kamarnya. Pandangan gadis itu kosong, meskipun matanya memantulkan warna biru langit yang terkombinasi cantik dengan gumpalan awan lembut yang berarak pelan. Bibir mungilnya terbuka, bergumam pelan bersama deru angin musim semi yang mengantarkan aroma segar rerumputan dan bebungaan. Lalu jari-jari lentiknya bergerak menyusuri kaca jendela, menuliskan sebuah nama sambil menangis tanpa isakan, Akari.

"Bibi Nancy." Ujar gadis itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada pengasuhnya yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya dengan membawa troli.

bibi Nancy hanya tersenyum lembut pada anak asuhnya itu. Mendekati ranjang Hikari lalu dengan cekatan, jari-jari panjangnya yang telah mengeriput menyajikan hidangan-hidangan lezat dan menatanya dengan rapi di atas meja samping ranjang.

"Anda harus makan Nona. Perut anda belum terisi apapun selama hampir setengah hari."Ujar bibi Nancy begitu perhatian sambil membelai kepala Hikari. Hikari hanya menunduk, "Terima kasih. Bibi bisa pergi sekarang." Ucap gadis berambut hitam itu dengan nada lemah.

Bibi Nancy memperhatikan Hikari selama beberapa waktu, berpikir apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengembalikan mood nona mudanya ini. Ia tahu bahwa anak asuhnya itu sedang tertekan. Setelah semua kejadian yang terjadi, setelah ia tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi seorang psikiater akan datang memeriksanya, tentu merupakan pukulan berat bagi gadis itu. Bibi Nancy mengingat bagaimana saat Hikari kecil pertama kali datang ke kediaman besar Ninomiya, seorang diri didampingi Tuan Ninomiya. Hikari kecil yang tampak malu-malu dan sedikit ketakutan ketika menyadari dirinya berada di suatu rumah besar yang asing. Bertemu orang-orang asing yang tampak berkabut baginya, keluarga yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Keluarga yang sebenarnya tidak menginginkan keberadaannya.

"Anda bisa memanggil saya kapan saja jika memerlukan sesuatu."Ujar bibi Nancy sebelum pamit pergi dengan terlebih dulu menutup mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, namun senyum itu segera menghilang setelah pintu di kamarnya tertutup sempurna. Pandangan Hikari seakan berubah kosong dan gelap. Tubuh mungilnya menuruni ranjang, lalu berjalan pelan memasuki kamar mandi di dalam ruang kamarnya.

Tangan mungil Hikari bergerak memutar kran air. Membiarkan air mengalir sampai memenuhi bathtub, bahkan tumpah ruah karena melebihi kapastias bathtub. Perlahan, Hikari memasukkan dirinya ke dalam bathtub yang terus mengalir itu. Namun, sebelumnya, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya. Toples kecil berisi belasan butir obat tidur.

_Akari, jika kau pergi akupun akan pergi_

_Aku akan menemukanmu, dimanapun tempatmu berada_

_Bahkan meski di gerbang kematian sekalipun_

_Aku akan mengikutimu_

_Aku akan mengikuti cahayaku, Akariku_

_Karena di dunia ini aku hanya teronggok kesepian seorang diri. . ._

Hikari tersenyum lemah saat mengeluarkan semua obat tidur dari botolnya dan meletakkannya pada telapak tangannya yang telah dingin. Dengan obat itu, ia putuskan untuk tidur, tidur dalam jangka waktu yang sangat panjang. . . tidur dan bermimpi indah, bertemu dengan Akarinya.

_Orang bilang, Tuhan membenci orang yang bunuh diri_

_Orang yang bunuh diri tidak akan masuk surga sebagai hukumannya_

_Tetapi, kepada jiwa yang terlalu lelah dan ingin beristirahat ini. . ._

_Masihkah Tuhan tega menghukumnya. . ._

Splash! Air beriak menimbulkan cipratan-cipratan kecil ketika tubuh Hikari terkulai tak sadarkan diri didalamnya. Botol kaca yang isinya telah kosong terlepas dari tangannya yang terkulai, berdenting ketika jatuh beradu dengan lantai kamar mandi. Sementara suara gemericik air terus mengalir, mengisi kesunyian dari tubuh yang akan melepaskan jiwanya itu menuju ke suatu tempat yang damai. Tempat dimana jiwa-jiwa terkumpul, menunggu terpasang kembali ke dunia yang akan datang.

Kembali keruangan Tuan Ninomiya. . .

"Mengapa aku melakukannya?"Ulang Nyonya Helena sambil tersenyum sinis ketika mata coklat keemasannya terbuka.

"Aku bahkan memiliki ribuan alasan mengapa aku melakukannya!"Pekik Nyonya Helena kemudian. Suaranya menggeram dengan bibir bergemeletukan menahan emosi yang berletupan didadanya.

"Allen, aku benci sekali padanya! Selama ini kukira, pengganggu kehidupan keluargaku hanyalah perempuan jalang yang sudah menggoda suamiku. Ternyata, Allen ada di balik semua ini! Aku baru tahu jika ternyata Allen adalah teman baik dari Ibu Hikari dan dia juga yang membuatmu bisa bertemu dengan perempuan sial yang kemudian kau nikahi diam-diam itu! Apa yang kurang dariku hingga membuatmu berpaling?!"Ujar Nyonya Helena dengan lantang sambil menatap Tuan Ninomiya yang terkejut.

"Aku berusaha bersabar menerima kenyataan itu dan aku sangat senang ketika mendengar perempuan itu mati bunuh , ternyata, kau malah membawa anak dari perempuan itu ke rumah, karena bujukan Allen pula. Tiap hari aku bersabar, tiap kali melihat wajah Hikari yang semakin lama semakin mirip ibunya. Aku membenci Hikari. Aku tidak bisa menerima begitu saja dan menganggapnya sebagai anakku karena dia bukan anakku. Aku ingin mengusirnya melalui pertunangannya dengan keluarga Nousuke. Lalu Allen datang lagi, diam-diam mempunyai rencana untuk memberikan Hikari hak atas asset keluarga Ninomiya meskipun nantinya akan menyandang gelar Nousuke. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Hikari bukan siapa-siapa! Hikari bukan bagian anggota keluarga Ninomiya! Gadis itu hanya benalu yang muncul dari perempuan kasta rendah itu!" Nyonya Helena semakin kalap berteriak histeris. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang tidak bisa ditawar lagi. L dan Light hanya terdiam dengan pandangan bersiap siaga jika seandainya terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diduga. Sedangkan wajah Tuan Ninomiya tertekuk sendu mendengar penjelasan istrinya tersebut, lalu menatap dalam pada mata istrinya dengan tatapan bijaksana.

"Helena, semua itu bukan kesalahan Allen. Semua itu adalah salahku! Aku menikahi Madoka, Ibu Hikari bukan karena Allen tapi karena aku memang mencintainya."Tegas Tuan Ninomiya kemudian yang membuat Nyonya Helena melebarkan mata.

"Lagipula, bukan hanya kau saja yang menderita. Madoka dan Hikari pun menderita. Bahkan jauh lebih menderita. Mereka hidup terpencil, jauh dari kemewahan sebagaimana dirimu dan anak-anakmu. Aku bahkan hanya mengunjungi mereka beberapa minggu sekali bahkan beberapa bulan sekali, karena aku masih memprioritaskanmu serta menjaga wibawa sebagai seorang bangsawan Ninomiya, sehingga harus menekan nuraniku sendiri untuk tidak mengakui mereka sebagai istri dan anakku. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Madoka tertekan lalu melakukan bunuh diri dengan mengajak serta Hikari. Beruntungnya, Hikari selamat dari peristiwa itu meski meninggalkan trauma mendalam bagi gadis kecil seusia dirinya. Bagaimanapun aku adalah ayah Hikari! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam meninggalkan anakku hidup sendirian dan menderita sementara ia mempunyai ayah yang bergelimang kemasyuran di seantero Jepang!"Urai Tuan Ninomiya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebingkai foto berukuran 10 R yang selalu setia berada di meja ketika masih muda, bersama Madoka yang tersenyum cantik dan juga Hikari yang berusia beberapa bulan.

"Sebenarnya semua kejadian ini tidak perlu terjadi. Apalagi memunculkan kematian yang merenggut nyawa-nyawa tidak berdosa, seandainya saja anda tidak termakan ego anda sendiri, Nyonya Helena. Alasan mengapa anda membunuh Anzen, karena dia memergoki anda keluar dari kamar Nyonya Allen sedangkan di kamera pengawas tidak terekam kejadian tersebut. Anda menggunakan kelemahan kamera pengawas yang melakukan rotasi tiap satu jam sekali ketika memasuki kamar Nyonya Allen untuk menaburkan racun anda. Dan karena posisi meja rias kamar Nyonya Allen berada dekat dengan pintu, tentunya waktu satu menit, lebih dari cukup bagi anda untuk melakukannya." Komentar Light sambil melirik dari sudut matanya Nyonya Helena yang mulai menangis terisak.

L menggigit jempolnya lebih dalam sambil menunduk, lalu bibirnya membuka suara.

"Lagipula sebenarnya. . .Seseorang yang paling menderita adalah Hikari. Ia tertinggal sendirian dan masih harus menanggung kebencian orang-orang akibat dosa yang dilakukan orangtuanya."

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya terdengar suara tangis Nyonya Helena dengan bahunya yang bergetar. Angin menderu keras di luar jendela, menggugurkan daun-daun muda yang rapuh lalu terombang-ambing sebelum benar-benar terkulai mati di tanah. Seolah menggambarkan perasaan suci yang mati dalam sudah terjadi. Segala sesuatu yang telah hilang tidak akan pernah kembali. . .

"BRRAAAKK!"

Di tengah suasana hening yang menyesakkan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi berdebam dari pintu yang dibuka secara kasar oleh seorang pelayan berambut keperakan yang wajahnya memucat ketakutan.

"Tuan Ninomiya, gawat! Nona Hikari mencoba bunuh diri di kamarnya!"Pekik madam Nancy, orang yang telah membuka pintu dengan napas masih terengah-engah dan peluh bercucuran. Mungkin jika seandainya Tuan Ninomiya memiliki penyakit jantung, ia sudah kolapse mendengar berita tersebut. Bagaimanapun ia sudah dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa istrinya merupakan pembunuh dari Nyonya Allen maupun Anzen dan dua kokinya. Lalu sekarang ia mendengar putri kandungnya bunuh diri, sama halnya seperti Madoka-nya dulu meninggalkannya selamanya.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Bunyi sirine yang meraung-raung memenuhi halaman luas kediaman tanggung-tanggung karena ada dua sirine sekaligus yang menyalak mengeluarkan suara berdenging, sirine kepolisian dan sirine ambulance.

"Helena." Ucap Tuan Ninomiya ketika mengiringi istrinya yang digiring polisi menuju ke dalam mobil polisi dengan kondisi tangan Helena menoleh sekilas, memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya.

"Kukira, kau sudah tidak sudi memanggilku lagi."Ujar Nyonya Helena dengan Ninomiya menghela napas sejenak, memandang istrinya itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali, mungkin kita masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan."Ujar Tuan Ninomiya.

"Tapi kenyataannya, waktu tidak bisa diputar tidak menyangka bahwa kini aku merasakan penyesalan besar di dalam diriku."Ujar Nyonya Helena sambil melirik sebuah ranjang dorong yang membawa sesosok tubuh tergolek tak berdaya.

"Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada anak itu."Lirih Nyonya Helena sementara matanya masih mengikuti ranjang yang membawa tubuh Hikari ke dalam Ninomiya sedikit terperanjat mendengarnya lalu mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Sampaikan juga maafku pada semua orang yang pernah kusakiti, terutama pada Madoka." Ujar Nyonya Helena lalu melangkah memasuki mobil yang akan membawanya ke tempat dimana dia akan mempertanggungjawabkan semua kejahatannya.

Sementara L dan Light hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikan adegan itu. Toh, tugas mereka sekarang telah selesai. Bahkan, mereka tidak menyangka, bahwa kasus yang mereka pecahkan menimbulkan rentetan kejadian-kejadian baru yang sama sekali tidak terduga sekaligus membuka lembar baru yang misterius untuk diterka kelanjutannya.

"Good job, L, Light." Ujar sebuah suara orang tua yang membuat L dan Light sama-sama menoleh, mendapati Watari yang tersenyum tipis disamping Lamborghini-nya.

"Watari." Sebut Light sambil menaikkan alis sedikit melihat kedatangan pak tua yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Waktunya untuk pulang."Ujar Watari sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hm. . . saya masih sedikit penasaran terhadap beberapa hal yang belum saya ketahui." Ujar L sambil berjalan dengan pose membungkuknya.

"Tentang nama racun yang digunakan oleh Nyonya Helena dan darimana ia mendapatkannya." Lanjut L yang membuat Light ikut merasa penasaran. Watari terdiam, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kecil kantong plastik berisi bubuk berwarna merah agak gelap yang didalamnya terdapat secarik kertas bertuliskan _red pedix diabolli._

"Akar kaki setan. Racun penyiksa yang digunakan di Afrika tengah. Merupakan racun langka yang hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya. Percaya atau tidak, dulunya Nyonya Helena merupakan seorang petualang sekaligus ilmuwan yang senang menjelajahi Afrika. Ia kerap mengunjungi desa-desa terpencil atau melakukan eksperimen di tempat-tempat rahasia." Terang Watari sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak melorot.

"Wow, sungguh tak disangka seorang lady seperti dia mempunyai masa lalu seperti itu." Komentar Light yang diikuti anggukan oleh L.

"Ayah dari Nyonya Helena adalah seorang bangsawan Inggris yang senang berburu dan berpetualang di hutan Afrika. Mungkin kegemaran ayahnya menurun pada Nyonya Helena." Urai Watari lalu kembali berfokus pada racun yang masih berada di tangannya.

"Sepertinya, ini akan jadi koleksi yang menarik untuk disimpan di laboratorium kita. Terima kasih Light atas infonya." Ujar Watari tersenyum kecil. L menaikkan alis, tampak janggal dengan kalimat terakhir Watari.

"Aku menghubungi Watari tentang racun itu, L. Karena tidak ada literature atau informasi apapun di Jepang yang mengulas tentang racun akar kaki setan. Jadi aku mengirimkan sampel racun itu pada Watari untuk menelitinya."Jelas Light yang dibalas anggukan singkat L.

"O, Tuan Ninomiya." Ujar Watari ketika melihat Tuan besar kediaman Ninomiya datang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan anda semua." Ujar Tuan Ninomiya sambil membungkuk dalam, membuat ketiga orang itu merasa salah tingkah dengan cara hormat bangsawan besar tersebut.

"Tidak masalah Tuan senang bisa membantu." Ujar Watari kemudian yang membuat Tuan Ninomiya menegakkan badannya kembali. Dan dengan posisinya yang sekarang, Tuan Ninomiya dapat melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat meluncur memasuki halamannya lalu berhenti tepat disamping mobil Lamborghini Watari. Baik L, Light maupun Watari sama-sama mengalihkan perhatian pada mobil hitam yang menjadi perhatian Tuan Ninomiya. Dua orang keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Yang satunya adalah seorang pria muda dengan rambut coklat gelapnya yang mengenakan seragam militer dan satunya lagi merupakan pria tua yang terlihat tangguh di usia senjanya mengenakan hakama gelap sambil menghisap cerutu besarnya.

"Ah, Tuan L."Seru pemuda berambut coklat sambil tersenyum cerah melambai pada L. L hanya terdiam begitu pula Light dan Watari ketika Jun Nousuke dan pria tua bercerutu itu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Anda pasti Tuan L dan Tuan detektif muda paling jenius di Jepang itu bukan?" Sebut si pria tua sambil mengamati L dan Light.

"Kami tidak sehebat itu Tuan Nousuke." Ujar Light merendah ketika ia mengenali siapa pria tua dihadapannya. Tuan Nousuke, seorang pebisnis handal sama halnya seperti Tuan Ninomiya. Selain itu, ia juga mantan perwira tinggi kepolisian yang sangat disegani ketika masa kejayaannya.

"Tuan Nousuke." Ujar Tuan Ninomiya sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Maafkan kami atas semua kejadian ini." Ujar Tuan Ninomiya sambil menunduk dalam pada Tuan Nousuke. Tuan Nousuke hanya terdiam, menghisap cerutunya lebih lama lalu menghela napas.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Ninomiya. Akupun turut menyesal atas apa yang menimpamu. Pasti berat kehilangan orang-orang yang kau sayangi dalam satu waktu sekaligus. Tentang kelanjutan perjodohan antara Hikari dan Jun, biarlah Jun sendiri yang memutuskannya." Ucap orang tua itu dengan bijaksana sambil melirik pada pemuda berambut gelap dengan seragam militer kebanggaannya yang terdiam.

"Kami akan menerima dengan lapang dada kalaupun perjodohan ini dibatalkan." Lanjut Tuan Ninomiya kemudian membungkuk Nousuke hanya tersenyum kecil."Semua keputusan ada di tangan Jun." Ulang Tuan Nousuke lalu melangkah menuju ke Tuan Ninomiya.

"Mungkin kita perlu waktu berdua untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang lebih santai. Dengan segelas teh hangat mungkin bisa lebih merilekskan beban pikiran dan kita biarkan Jun untuk berpikir tentang apa yang akan diputuskannya." Ujar Tuan Nousuke bijak, seraya melenggang pergi dengan hakamanya yang berkibar diikuti oleh Tuan Ninomiya.

"Jadi, Jun apakah kau sudah tahu semua tentang Hikari?" Tanya Light yang membuat Jun mengalihkan pandangannya

" , Akari maupun semua hal tentangnya. Tuan Ninomiya sudah memberitahukannya. Tidak ada yang ditutupi." Ujar Jun dengan lugas.

"Kau pasti bisa mengambil keputusan yang terbaik anak muda." Ujar Watari yang dibalas senyum hambar oleh Jun.

"Kalau tidak salah kau pernah menyanggupi janji kepada 'Akari', bukan?" Seloroh L yang membuat Jun sedikit tersentak. Sejenak, ia mengingat sekelebat memori ketika 'Akari' berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh padanya agar menjaga Hikari sebagaimana ia menjaga sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Jun ingat, bahwa ia berjanji akan melakukannya.

"Saya akan memberi kabar jika saya sudah menentukan keputusan yang saya ambil." Putus Jun sambil menurunkan sedikit topi meliternya lalu beringsut menyusul ayahnya dan Tuan Ninomiya.L hanya mengikuti sosok Jun dengan ekor matanya, kemudian memasuki mobil Lamborghini tua dimana Light dan Watari sudah menunggu.

"Saya merasa sedih jika gadis itu tidak bahagia."Ujar L pelan yang masih dapat didengar oleh Light.

"Siapa? Hikari?" Tebak Light. L hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban sambil mencomot sekotak besar coklat produksi Chocho Inc. Berikutnya, mata hitam kelamnya tertutup rapat, mengingat sekilas bayang-bayang tentang Hikari dan Akari. Dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh, berbagi satu sama lain. Saling melindungi meski tidak pernah saling bertemu. Lalu, bagaimana jika salah satu jiwa itu pergi. Apakah jiwa yang lain akan mengikuti. . .

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sementara itu di suatu tempat lain, di suatu ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih, seorang gadis tampak berdiam diri sambil duduk manis di atas ranjangnya. Tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain menunduk, menatap selimut yang melingkari pinggangnya. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum pedih ketika menyadari bahwa ia hanya tertidur sebentar, bukan tidur panjang seperti yang diinginkannya. Ia kembali lagi ke dunia nyata. Sebuah dunia yang ingin ditinggalkannya.

"Hikari."Sebut seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Ayah?"Ujar Hikari lemah ketika melihat Tuan Ninomiya datang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada telpon untukmu."Ujar Tuan Ninomiya seraya menyerahkan sebuah telpon genggam pada menerimanya tanpa menunjukkan ekspressi Ninomiya menghela napas berat, sedikit menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya agak ragu.

"Aku mungkin bukan ayah yang baik meninggalkanmu dan hanya mempercayakanmu kepada para pelayan atau guru privatmu." Ujar Tuan Ninomiya sementara Hikari hanya mendengarkan dengan tenang. Ia ingat selama ini ayahnya tidak memberikan perhatian khusus padanya. Bahkan saat acara makan bersama sekalipun, ayahnya hanya memandangnya untuk bertanya hal-hal membosankan seperti sekolah, les privat atau pertunangan. Tidak ada komunikasi menyenangkan antara Hikari dengan Tuan Ninomiya. Sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Hikari merasa iri ketika ayahnya memuji kakak tirinya, Mayu Takumi sambil tersenyum atau ketika Tuan Ninomiya berkumpul bersama Nyonya Helena dan Mayu sehingga Hikari terabaikan di suatu ruang yang hampa baginya.

"Tapi percayalah, aku menyayangimu sebagai anakku-" Ucapan Tuan Ninomiya terputus ketika Hikari cepat memotongnya.

"Bohong."Ujar Hikari singkat, lirih, dan hampir menangis.

"Ya, aku tahu kau tidak akan mudah mempercayaiku. Setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu. Mengacuhkanmu dan berpura-pura tidak menganggapmu sebagai anakku demi kehormatan wibawaku. Anak yang tidak diakui karena hubungan gelap yang dilakukan orangtuanya. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu menanggung semua luka menyakitkan itu. Kesepian dan dibenci, kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau merasakannya. Kuharap Jun Nousuke bisa membuatmu bahagia di kehidupan yang lebih baik." Ujar Tuan Ninomiya sambil tersenyum lemah yang membuat Hikari tercekat.

"A-apa maksudnya? Perjodohan itu pastinya dibatalkan-" Ucap Hikari tertahan.

"Jun Nousuke sudah mengatakan keputusannya. Kau bisa bertanya sendiri padanya." Ujar Tuan Ninomiya lembut lalu meninggalkan Hikari dengan terlebih dulu menutup pintu. Hikari terdiam, jemarinya mengerat pada telpon genggam yang ia letakkan pada dadanya.

"Ha-Halo." Ucap Hikari ragu-ragu ketika akhirnya ia putuskan untuk meletakkan loudspeaker telpon genggam itu dekat telinganya.

"Hai, Hikari. Apa kabar?"Ucap suara ceria di seberang yang membuat Hikari sedikit terkejut saat mengenalinya sebagai suara Jun Nousuke.

"Ba-baik." Ucap Hikari agak gugup.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Jun lalu berhenti sejenak, menghela napas.

"O ya, bagaimana dengan Akari?" Lanjut Jun yang membuat mata bulat Hikari melebar.

"Di-dia tidak ada. Akari sudah pergi. . ." Jawab Hikari begitu lemah karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuat tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Akari pergi kemana? Apakah sudah tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?" Hikari tercenung mendengar pertanyaan Jun tersebut. Poni ratanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya ketika ia menunduk dalam, teringat ketika orang-orang berkata bahwa Akari hanyalah khayalannya. Hanya imajinasi yang ia buat untuk menemani jiwa kesepian seperti dirinya.

"Bertemu dan berbicara denganmu ataupun Akari sangat menyenangkan. Kalian mempunyai karakter masing-masing yang saling melengkapi. Persaudaraan kalian begitu kuat karena kalian saling memahami. Membuatku yang tidak mempunyai saudara ini jadi iri." Ujar Jun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak untuk menatap langit sore dari jendela besar di kamarnya. Dan di lain tempat, Hikari melakukan hal yang sama, menatap nanar pada warna kuning kemerahan yang tergambar indah dari balik kaca jendela kamarnya.

"Manusia lahir dan mati sendirian, tetapi setidaknya kalian terlahir bersama. Mungkin itulah yang menguatkan ikatan diantara kalian." Lanjut Jun lalu berhenti sejenak untuk memberi jeda. Dan jeda waktu itu membuat Hikari semakin hanyut dalam emosinya.

"Hikari, jika Akari telah pergi ke suatu tempat. Maukah kau menunggu Akari bersama denganku, sampai Akari sendiri yang datang menjemputmu? Selama itu, kau bisa menceritakan padaku seberapa dalam kalian saling memikirkan, atau apa saja yang kalian lakukan bersama serta apa yang kalian berdua rasakan." Ujar Jun sambil tersenyum lembut tanpa diketahui oleh lawan bicaranya.

Bahu Hikari bergetar perlahan, menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah. Mata bulat hitamnya yang mulai digenangi air masih menangkap gumpalan awan kemerahan yang menyelam diantara langit berwarna kuning keemasan. Ia membayangkan wajah Akari yang seindah langit sore. Wajah Akari yang bercahaya terang dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Bo-bolehkah aku bercerita tentang Akari padamu?"Tanya Hikari dengan bibir bergetar.

"Ya. Akan aku dengarkan." Balas Jun dan ia tahu gadis yang diajaknya bicara saat ini sedang menangis. Suara isakannya terdengar jelas meskipun samar. Itu menunjukkan seberapa besar rongga kesepian dan kehilangan yang dirasakan gadis itu selama bertahun-tahun. Hanya ditemani oleh bayang-bayang semu yang ia anggap sebagai kakak yang selalu memperhatikannya. Kakak hasil imajinasi yang kemudian menghilang setelah terkuak oleh kebenaran.

"Tentang perjodohan kita, mari kita lanjutkan. Aku sudah berjanji pada Akari untuk menjagamu dengan baik dan aku akan menepatinya. Kurasa ia akan menghajarku jika aku sampai membuatmu menangis." Ujar Jun diakhiri candaan dan tawa kecil renyah diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ya." Balas Hikari sementara bahu mungilnya semakin bergetar seiring dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang turun lebih deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Suatu hari nanti, ceritakan pada Akari tentangku, tentang kehidupan yang kita arungi bersama, tentang semua warna yang kita lihat ketika Akari tidak bersama kita. Maukah kau melakukannya?"

"Ya, akan kulakukan." Balas Hikari lalu perlahan menyunggingkan senyum tipis seraya mengusap pelan pipinya yang basah.

. . . . . . . .

L merasa tidak nyaman dengan jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Beberapa kali pria berambut hitam model harajuku itu menarik-narik dasi biru bergarisnya yang sebenarnya sudah terikat rapi namun baginya terasa mencekik leher. Ia memang tidak menyukai memakai pakaian formal, membuatnya gerah. Namun apa boleh buat, ia sekarang berada di tengah acara pernikahan yang mengharuskannya memakai pakaian jas sebagai simbol keformalan. Sementara Light yang berada di sampingnya tampak nyaman-nyaman saja menyeruput jus orange sambil mengamati tamu-tamu di sekitarnya.

"Mengapa kau mengajaknya?"Bisik L ketika matanya menangkap seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah yang dikuncir berlari ke arahnya dan juga Light.

"Aku tidak mengajaknya. Mungkin dia juga di undang." Balas Light sambil mendengus pelan melihat Misa yang sudah memeluknya dan bermanja-manja di lengannya.

"Light kun. . . jahat sekali kau pergi tanpaku dan malah pergi dengan orang aneh ini." Rengek Misa lalu tanpa sungkan menunjuk L sebagai seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai orang aneh. L cuek seperti biasa, mengambil langkah pergi sambil mencomot sebuah pudding besar yang ia ambil dari nampan seorang pelayan. Light yang melihat kepergian rekannya hanya mampu menghela napas panjang, ia sudah sangat tahu bahwa rekannya itu sama sekali tidak punya niatan untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari kekangan Misa.

"Halo, tuan Light." Light bernapas lega mendengar suara tersebut. itu suara Jun Nousuke si mempelai pria.

"Halo, Jun. Pesta yang meriah." Balas Light lalu hendak menyalami tangan Jun, namun tidak bisa karena Misa masih bermanja-manja di lengannya, membuatnya speechless.

" masalah Tuan Light. Saya kira kalian berdua pasangan yang serasi." Ujar Jun sambil tertawa lebar. Light yang mendengarnya menelan ludah susah payah sementara Misa tersenyum lebar dengan mata berkilau saat ia mendengar kata 'pasangan serasi'.

"Oh, ya dimana Hikari?" Tanya Light kemudian.

"O, dia juga sedang berbincang dengan para tamu." Jelas Jun lalu keduanya pun mengobrol ringan apalagi kemudian Tuan Ninomiya datang bergabung yang membuat suasana akrab semakin terjalin meski obrolannya sekitar profesi dan detektif. Sepertinya baik Tuan Ninomiya maupun Jun sama-sama menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap kasus-kasus criminal yang mendebarkan setelah insiden di kediaman tersebut. Sedangkan Misa hanya mendengarkan dengan bosan meskipu tetap mendampingi Light.

Para undangan terdengar riuh rendah saling berbincang. Sesekali terdengar decak kagum mereka terhadap penataan dekorasi resepsi pernikahan yang terkesan glamour dan artisctik, tentu saja karena pernikahan kali ini adalah perjalinan dua keluarga besar nan terkenal di seantero Jepang. Rangkaian bunga mawar dan tulip putih menghiasi beberapa bagian dekat meja tamu yang diletakkan pada vas eksotis pula. Korden-korden putih serta lirihan suara biola yang mengalun bersama gemerisik angin. Kelopak-kelopak sakura berwarna pink lembut berguguran dari pepohonan pohon sakura yang berada di kanan kiri karpet merah menuju pelaminan.

L memejamkan matanya, mendamaikan dirinya dari hiruk pikuk pesta macam itu. Sebuah suara derap langkah membuat iris hitam malamnya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sesosok gadis manis bersurai hitam panjang yang tampak mempesona pada balutan gaun putih pernikahan yang roknya melebar seperti bunga tulip.

"Senang berjumpa dengan anda lagi, Tuan L." Sapa Hikari ramah sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang seperti mentimun. L tidak menjawab, memutar bola matanya ke segala arah lalu berhenti menatap tepat gadis di hadapannya.

" Apakah kau. . ." L menggantung kelanjutan kalimatnya, terdengar agak ragu dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya sendiri.

"Apakah sekarang kau bahagia?" Ujar L, menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terpotong. Hikari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, cukup merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan L yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Namun kemudian gadis itu menghela napas lalu balik menatap L dengan tenangnya.

"Ya, mungkin." Ujar Hikari seraya ekor matanya melirik seorang pria berambut coklat gelap yang sedang berbincang bersama Light dan Tuan Ninomiya. Pria itu sudah menjadi suami sahnya. Senyum kecil menghiasi bibir mungilnya ketika melihat Jun menggaruk-garuk kepala ketika diberi penjelasan oleh Light.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupanku setelahnya tanpa kehadiran Akari. Tetapi setidaknya aku merasa tidak akan sendirian. Akari. . . dia selalu bersamaku, namun kali ini ia hadir dalam sosok yang berbeda-beda bersama orang-orang yang menyayangiku." Ujar Hikari

"Well, selamat atas pernikahannya." Ucap L masih dengan mimik datarnya sambil menyerahkan sebungkus coklat Chocho Inc pada Hikari. Hikari tertawa renyah menyambut hadiah tersebut.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali ke tempatku." Ujar Hikari sambil tersenyum meninggalkan L yang memang menyukai ketenangan.

"Case close. Happy ending." Gumam L sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang langit biru, membayangkan kasus-kasus misteri dan criminal lain yang tidak sabar untuk segera diselesaikannya.

Yaaaiii! Selesai juga akhirnya! ^0^ gimana, gimana ? semoga endingnya tidak mengecewakan para readers. Terima kasih banyak buat para reviewer, yg udah follow maupun mem-fave juga terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang bersedia mampir dan mengikuti kelanjutan fict ini. Yosh, arigatou buat dukungannya, minna! See you next fict. .! ^_^

Special Thanks for:

Lilyrn,: Nie ceritanya lanjut sampe chap 7. Met menikmati n thanks buat dukungannya selama ini ^-^

Rye Yureka: Ok tebakan kmu benar semua :D selamat! Ah, akhirnya belang author ketahuan jga , hahahhha. . .

Anhito: Yup, pembunuhnya sdah terungkap. Case close!

Yui the devil : Yayaya, pembunuhnya emank Nyonya Helena. Perasaan para readers udah kyak detektif semua nie . . -_-a

: Ceritanya sdah dlanjutkan lgi! Trima ksih untuk review.x! ^-^

Misanga : Waaa. . .! author merasa senang jika para readers menyukai fict ini. Arigatou . . ^0^

LadySaphireBlue : Salam kenal Lady. . . ^-^ Thanks a lot buat review.x (review kmu yg paling banyak s0alnya, hehehhhe. . .) Gmna dengan endingnya? Udah pas belum? Semoga kmu menyukai ending fict ini ^-^Arigatou gozaimashita :D

Ichiranaisa: Chap ending sudah datang! Semoga tdak mengecewakan w

Mia Kazema : Wah, maaf. . . klo author bkin kmu nangis Bombay. :D sbenernya author agak kurang nyaman juga kalau seumpama genre misteri nyampur dengan genre hurt, hahahha

Ruki Scarffy : Terima kasih banyak buat dukungannnya ! w

THE END


End file.
